The Adventures of Alec and Spyro book 3
by Alec the Dark Angel
Summary: Nearly 3 years after Alec created his portal to the Dragon Realms, he had managed to redesign and perfect the technology...mostly. But now, the details of the Dragon Realms seem to be altering from his own knowledge. Now in the form of a silver dragon, Alec and the others try to protect a gravid Cynder while a new threat arises. But is the threat as obvious as it appears?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

**(Although I posted this on a Monday, I will be updating every Thursday.)**

* * *

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Prologue~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Alec was working on a new model of his portal. It was different than the older model. The last model was a large archway with many runic symbols on it.

The runic Symbols on the old design were just for aesthetics. They had no use other than making the portal look more ancient and magical.

And there was a slot in the side to insert the spirit gem that was used as the power source.

Alec looked down to his wrist-mounted monitor. On the screen was an image of the blueprints for this new portal, which were based off of one of his other designs.

If you feel like you're having a sudden case of deja-vu, don't worry. A similar case like this has happened about three years ago.

**X ~ 2 Years 10 Months Ago ~ X**

Alec was working on his newest invention. It was different than his other inventions though. This was some sort of archway with many runic symbols on it. There was a slot in the side for what was probably the power source.

Alec looked down to his wrist, where he wore a type of strap that held a small monitor about as wide as a playing card. On the screen was an image of blueprints for the structure he was building.

**X ~ End Flashback ~ X**

Yeah...this isn't the first portal I've built. But if you know me, you already know that.

Alec was making a few final adjustments to the new portal. This new design appeared to be just a pad on the floor that was six inches thick and eighteen inches in diameter and looked like it could've been a transporter pad from one of the Star Trek shows. After one final adjustment, the six inch pad split into two three inch pads. The pads were held by two seven foot extendible poles, one of which having a computer panel on it.

"Is it ready for a test run?" Trisha, who was watching Alec work, asked.

"My new portal still needs a power source," Alec pointed out, "But that I can get from the Dragon Realms. Since this is the portable portal, this will be the one I'll leave in the Dragon Realms if it works. But remember, give me twenty-four hours. If I'm not back by then, I'll have to rely on you to lock onto my signal, activate the first portal, and bring me back."

Alec and Trisha looked at the first portal...it was the original portal.

The first portal is just that. First implies the original, the prototype. But I did add a few new tweaks to it.

**X ~ 2 Years 3 Months Ago ~ X**

"So, Trisha, how did you get to Silver Lake?" Pat asked, "And how did you know we'd be there?"

"Simple. I followed you," Trisha said, "When you were attaching the UV light to the hood of the car, I got in the back seat of the car."

"In other words, you stowed away?" Alec asked.

"Well, if you want to get technical," Trisha said jokingly.

"If you knew me, you'd know I always want to do things technical," Alec said.

"Hey...what's this?" Pat asked as she saw a hard black flake on the couch, "Is it one of Cynder's scales?"

Alec examined the flake for a moment, "I think it is," Alec said, "I guess she left something behind for me to study."

"Study?" Trisha asked.

"Yeah," Alec replied, "Maybe studying one of her scales would help me figure out how to perfect my portal.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

After several days of studying, Alec came to a conclusion that surprised him...a rare occurrence, "I can't believe it!" Alec exclaimed after looking at the scale through a custom designed microscope, "This scale has no quantum signature!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Pat asked.

"Think of it like this," Alec said as he put a drop of his blood under the microscope, "First is the level that we see, which would be seen as red liquid." Then Alec zooms in to show the blood cells, "Then you see things at the cellular level, where you see the red cells in a clear liquid." Alec zooms in again, "Then you see things at a molecular level, where you see the atoms and molecules that make up even the cells." He zooms in again, showing smaller particles, "Then you see the quantum level, where the quantum particles are. Quantum particles are basically like the atoms that make up atoms. One form of quantum particles are photons, the particles that make up light and color. Quantum particles also make up the force that is gravity. Quantum particles are, for lack of a better term, the DNA of a universe."

Alec then put the scale back on the microscope, "Cynder's scale has the physical," Alec said, as he progressively zoomed in like he did with the blood, "It has the cellular. It has the molecular. But when it comes to the quantum, the particles are the same quantum particles that make up the energy of the portal's vortex. The portal couldn't recreate the quantum structure from the Dragon Realms, and it was incapable of building off of the quantum structure of the Human Realm."

"The Human Realm?" Pat asked.

"I figured it's easier to give a name to this world when referring to the Dragon Realms," Alec said, "But because the vortex couldn't use either quantum structures, it had to make it's own makeshift quantum structure for Cynder. And for me when I was in the Dragon Realms."

"So long story short, the energy drain had to do with having to put an extreme amount of energy into creating a makeshift quantum signature for anyone and anything that goes through," Pat said, extremely simplifying the explanation, "But then why isn't there an energy drain for your RC camera?"

"Well, there is a slight energy drain. But it's too miniscule to make a difference," Alec said, "inanimate objects have less complex structures and don't have to go through the cellular level or sustain a conscious mind."

"So how does this help you figure out how to figure out what to do?" Pat asked.

"Well, it doesn't," Alec admitted, "I have to figure out a way to let our quantum structure to pass through."

**X ~ End Flashback ~ X**

"I have a question," Trisha said, "You said to your mom that you knew what the problem was. But you told me that you only thought you knew...two months later. How can you know something, and then only think you know that same thing later?"

"Well, I was asleep. Then you woke me up," Alec said, "So when I said that to you, I was only half awake."

**X ~ 2 Years 1 Month Ago ~ X**

Alec was on his computer trying to think of how to perfect his portal and fix the energy drain problem. He had a list of several different designs with several different ways of working and several different power sources. After all of this thinking, Alec had fallen asleep in front of his computer.

"**ALEC!"**

Alec jumped up at hearing Trisha's voice, "Still trying to perfect the portal are you?" Trisha asked.

"More or less," Alec said groggily, "I think I've figured out the problem of why the original design took up so much energy."

"But..."

"But, knowing the problem isn't the same as knowing the solution," Alec sighed, "I need to figure out how to fix the energy drain problem."

"Maybe you should just watch some Star Trek for an inspiration," Trisha suggested.

"I don't think you realize how serious this..." Alec paused for a moment when Trisha's words did bring up an idea. He realized that he had to find a way to convert matter into energy and then back again, "Forget what I was just saying! Thanks to you, I think I have an idea!"

Alec then started typing up plans on how to convert matter into energy.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Alec had been spending weeks on how to convert matter into energy. Trisha was there the entire time. She felt confident from knowing that she had helped him out twice already. The first being how to use both cameras to activate the portal.

A gurgling sound came from Trisha's stomach, "Do you mind if I get something to eat?" Trisha asked.

"Sure," Alec said, "Actually, I could use some lunch myself."

They both made a couple of sandwiches and had some lunch, "I just don't know what to do," Alec sighed.

"Have you ever wondered how the body converts food into energy?" Trisha asked.

"I guess...when I was little," Alec said. Then his eyes widened, "And you just gave me another idea!" Alec finished his lunch as fast as he could, then went back to the project.

Trisha was feeling even more confident knowing that she just added a third piece of advice to her list, "So what are you doing?"

"I'm basically gonna use the science of how the body converts food, which is matter, into energy," Alec explained, "I hope this will work! And thanks for another idea!"

**X ~ End Flashback ~ X**

"Because it was my ideas that gave you your ideas, in a way, I built your new portals," Trisha said.

"Well first of all, I'm the one who put in the work," Alec pointed out, "And that lunch was technically just an accident. But I do believe you do have a fair share of the claim on my new portals, since I wouldn't have come up with my ideas if it weren't for you."

It's true. I gave Trisha partial control over my portals because she does have a fair claim to their creation.

**X ~ 1 Year 8 Months Ago ~ X**

"I did it!" Alec exclaimed through the house, "I've successfully managed to convert matter into energy and then back again!"

"Does this mean you've perfected the portal?" Pat asked.

"Well, not quite," Alec said, "I still have to integrate it into the portal system. But I've already reconfigured the portal to run on a car battery. So that's a start."

**X ~ End Flashback ~ X**

It took me a while to reconfigure the system. But I managed to perfect my portal, including having a tracker system so that someone from the outside can bring us back automatically if necessary. But to make it even better, I made a second portal, this one being the portable Star Trek transporter design.

"So, can we start the test yet?" Pat asked.

"Yes," Alec answered, "But remember, this is only a test."

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" Trisha said before talking as if saying what someone else has said, "This has been a test of the Emergence Broadcast System."

"Funny," Alec said with a lack of emotion, making Trisha and Pat wonder if he was being serious or if he was being sarcastic. Then he pointed to Trisha, "Okay, activate the portal."

"Activating portal," Trisha said in a mechanical voice, "Portal activated."

"And remember, give me twenty-four hours before you decide to pull me back," Alec said. Then he walked through the vortex, which seemed to have an extra swirl of energy in it.

When I went through the portal, I remembered that sensation well. The feeling of being pulled inside out and sucked through a straw. But there was something else...a sensation of feeling separated from my body. It was a strange sensation, but not unpleasant. For a moment, I felt like I was everywhere at once.

And then I was back in my physical body...the real thing.

* * *

**My explanation for quantum particles is just my own idea. I have no idea if there is any scientific truth to what I said (though I have seen a show that talked about the quantum theory). But my concept is purely intended to be for plot convenience. That...and I technically stole it from Star Trek: The Next Generation.**

**Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 1~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Alec pointed to Trisha, "Okay, activate the portal."

"Activating portal," Trisha said in a mechanical voice, "Portal activated."

"And remember, give me twenty-four hours before you decide to pull me back," Alec said. Then he walked through the vortex, which seemed to have an extra swirl of energy in it.

When I went through the portal, I remembered that sensation well. The feeling of being pulled inside out and sucked through a straw. But there was something else...a sensation of feeling separated from my body. It was a strange sensation, but not unpleasant. For a moment, I felt like I was everywhere at once.

And then I was back in my physical body...the real thing.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Spyro walked into Cynder's room to see how she was doing. He had a plate of food with him to share with Cynder, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked.

"I think you're about eight months too late to be asking if I'm ready," Cynder, who was laying on her cushion, commented, "But for an honest answer, I don't know." Cynder then looked down to her swollen belly.

"Perhaps you should've thought about that eight months ago before you two mated before your proper age!" Cyril, who was now standing in the doorway, growled. Being raised in a regal family makes Cyril prefer the older ways. And mating before their proper age goes against the old ways. It was inappropriate, yes. But Cyril's background makes him over-emphasize these kinds of things. And seeing as they haven't done the bonding ritual yet makes him that much more angry about the situation.

Spyro and Cynder have been spending the duration of six months avoiding Cyril because of how he reacted. Terrador and Volteer were displeased at first. But they were more understanding. And besides, considering how much they've done for the Dragon Realms, they deserve some leeway.

**X ~ 6 Months Ago ~ X**

Volteer has noticed that Cynder has been sick lately. He was concerned about this fact and asked if she would go to the infirmary and allow him to check on her. She agreed, not realizing herself what was wrong. Volteer used his control over electricity to check on some of her vital signs like heartbeat, reflexes, things like that.

"I cannot come up with an answer as to why you're sick," Volteer said, "There does not seem to be anything wrong with you. Other than a slightly elevated electrical field around your stomach, of course. But that wouldn't make you sick. At least not at the level it's at now. Although, perhaps that may explain why you've gained a little weight."

"A slightly elevated electrical field around my stomach?" Cynder questioned, "What would that mean?"

"Well, weight gain along with an elevated electrical field around the stomach usually..." Volteer was in a rare state of speechlessness when he came to a realization, "Cynder, would you mind laying on you back for a moment so I can check something?"

"Uh...sure," Cynder said. She did as she was told and Volteer put more effort into sensing the electrical field around her stomach. After a few moments, he stopped what he was doing, a serious expression on his face. Without a word, he left the room, leaving Cynder confused.

After a few minutes, Volteer came back, this time with Terrador and Cyril.

"Volteer has told us of his findings," Terrador said with a firm expression.

Terrador was calm, but obviously displeased. Cyril was certainly displeased...but certainly not calm, "When did you mate and who did you mate with?!" Cyril snapped.

"CYRIL!" Terrador shouted before turning to Cynder, "Volteer came to us and told us that he noticed your weight gain. And when he checked your stomach, he detected an electrical field that is not entirely your own. In other words, he detected an egg. Now I assume the 'who' that you mated with was Spyro?"

Cynder was unable to respond. She was a mix of emotions at the moment, shock at the news of having an egg, joy at the thought of being a mother, shock and fear from the guardians' anger at under-aged mating, fear that she may not be ready to be a mother, and general confusion from this mix of emotions.

"ANSWER US!" Cyril shouted.

"CYRIL, STOP!" Volteer shouted at Cyril. Volteer was always one to speak his mind. But he was rarely the type to stand up to others. Especially Cyril, "Cynder is obviously unable to answer at the moment! I'm sure allot is going through her head as it is!" Volteer also saw that Cynder was beginning to hyperventilate, "I don't know if it's because she's just shocked by the news, or you're making her nervous. And I find the latter more likely. But her hyperventilating like this is not good for the egg! Please leave!"

"I suppose this means we'll have to wait for Spyro to get back later to get any answers," Terrador said. Then he literally had to grab Cyril by the tail and drag him out.

Once the other two guardians were out of the room, Volteer tried rubbing Cynder's back to help her to relax. "There, does that help?" Volteer asked, receiving a nod from Cynder as her breathing began to return to normal, "You do understand why we're upset about this though, right?"

Cynder just nodded. "Please don't be mad at me and Spyro."

"I can never keep a grudge on anything for too long. And Terrador is sympathetic, so he'll get over it soon enough," Volteer said, "Cyril however...you may want to stay out of his way for a while."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"It was almost a season ago," Spyro said, answering to Terrador and Cyril nervously but honestly, "Two and a half months ago."

"And you are aware that you are under-aged, correct?" Terrador asked.

"Yes...I am aware."

"And do you know what the punishment for under-aged mating is?" Cyril asked.

"No he doesn't, because we stopped practicing those old ways long before Spyro and Cynder were even born," Terrador answered for Spyro.

"Well how about this," Cyril said, "Even though you'll be turning of age in less than five months, Cynder is still almost a year younger than you."

Spyro began to become defensive, "I know what we did was wrong! But I can't change the past!" Spyro exclaimed defensively, "But what I don't understand is that Cyril, the _youngest_ of the guardians, is the only one of you who hang onto the _old_ beliefs! Maybe you, Cyril, should grow up!" Spyro then ran in to see Cynder.

**X ~ End Flashback ~ X**

"Please, don't start fighting," Cynder said, "Not in here at least."

Cyril then walked away while Spyro walked over to Cynder, "I'm sorry. I didn't think he would've followed me like that," Spyro said, "Especially since Terrador told him to stay out of our way. And that includes your room."

"Don't forget that also includes you staying out of his way as well," Cynder pointed out.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"I still don't think I've perfected that portal," Alec groaned, "It still feels like my intestines were trying to strangle me."

Alec then noticed his reflection on the side of the portal. It wasn't a human he saw. It was a dragon, "Now I know I haven't perfected the portal yet," Alec said as he examined his ha...er...paws, "Not a bad side effect though...just as long as I'll return back to human when I go back through the portal."

Alec looked around and noticed the camera he left here on this side of the portal. He also noticed that either a green gem was forming around the camera, or the camera itself was crystallizing.

I doubt that the camera was actually crystallizing, since the camera itself isn't originally from this world and the gems from this world couldn't come from the physical matter that my camera was made of. The matter was incompatible. My personal assumption is that the electrical energy of my camera has triggered the growth of a green mana gem. And if the green gem was acting to power the camera, it would continue the green gem's growth. And if that's the case, I may have unintentionally developed a perpetual energy source...or at least a perpetual mana source for this world.

Alec reached over to grab a couple chunks of the crystal.

I know it's not the spirit gem that I was originally using as a power source. But since I fixed the power drain on my portals...I think, this should work just as good. And if this truly is acting as a perpetual energy source, that won't be an issue anyways. Like I said, my camera doesn't have compatibility in this world. But that's because of the old portal design and the fact that it has no quantum structure in this world. My new design fixed that. So bringing this gem to my world will convert it into a compatible source in my world. And since it is a mana gem, my portal will act in the same way my camera is, turning the gem into a perpetual energy generator.

Alec pushed a button on the portal, causing the six inch thick plate to extend to two three inch thick plates. He then opened up a panel on the control pad that appeared to be designed to contain a crystal, similar to the old portal. He put one of the green gems in and activated the return program he had already programmed in.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"It's been ten minutes already," Trisha said, "When can we call him back?"

"Alec said to give him twenty-four hours, remember?" Pat replied, "And besides, just because he told us to give him a day, doesn't mean it will take him a day. If it takes him a whole day, he wants us to assume that something went wrong and he can't get back on his own."

"But what if this portal for some reason can't lock onto him and I can't get him back?" Trisha asked.

"Then do what he did originally," Pat said, "I'll tie a rope around you and send you through the portal."

"But last time, the rope didn't do him any good," Trisha pointed out, "He got knocked out and didn't have the rope when he woke up."

"Listen, let's not assume anything bad happened-" Pat was cut off when the portal reactivated itself, "And you doubt Alec's work."

After a few moments, Alec suddenly came through the portal. The second portal appeared moments later in it's six inch disk form, "Damn! By the time I get used to going through that portal, my grandchildren will have taken over my work!" Alec exclaimed. He then looked up to notice Pat and Trisha looking at him in shock, "Uh...what are you guys looking at?"

* * *

**Cynder is gravid, and the guardians aren't pleased about the fact that she's under-aged. Alec's portal worked...though ended up turning him into a dragon. He got gems to use as perpetual energy sources. And he got back on his own.**

**Question of the day, why are Pat and Trisha looking at Alec strangely. I bet you think you know the answer. And I'll bet you won't get it right. I also bet that you'll love what the actual answer is.**

**This chapter is shorter than I would've liked. But I didn't know what else to do before I ended the chapter. And I had to end the chapter where I did just for the sake of suspense...and to make you wait to find out why Pat and Trisha were looking at Alec.**

**Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 2~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Listen, let's not assume anything bad happened-" Pat was cut off when the portal reactivated itself, "And you doubt Alec's work."

After a few moments, Alec suddenly came through the portal. The second portal appeared moments later in it's six inch disk form, "Damn! By the time I get used to going through that portal, my grandchildren will have taken over my work!" Alec exclaimed. He then looked up to notice Pat and Trisha looking at him in shock, "Uh...what are you guys looking at?"

It then occurred to me that the return trip didn't turn me back to human. I might still be a dragon. Not that that wouldn't be cool or anything. It's just that I don't want to stay a dragon forever.

Alec examined his body and saw that he was in fact human again. However, he did see why they were looking at him awkwardly.

"Alec, why are you naked?" Trisha asked awkwardly, but casually.

Pat threw a blanket on Alec to cover him up, "I think I may have an explanation," Alec said, trying to ignore how embarrassed he was, "Obviously, the portal still has a few kinks to work out."

"Yeah, the portal does seem to be _very_ kinky," Trisha said.

Alec ignored that comment to continue, "But I think I've confirmed that it was a successful test." Alec then held up the green gem he was holding, "If I'm correct, this type of gem isn't as powerful as the previous gem I used. But I believe in the long run, it will end up being much better."

Pat took the gem and placed it in the gem slot in the old portal. Then she returned to listen, "Do you want to tell your story now, or would you rather get dressed first?"

...Funny...

"I think I'd rather get dressed first," Alec said. Then he went to the dresser, still covered with the blanket, and got some clothes. He then went to the bathroom for a few moments to get dressed. Then he came out wearing a new set of cloths.

"So, what happened?" Trisha asked.

"When I arrived in the Dragon Realms, I had to recover for a moment from the travel," Alec said, "The ride through the portal is about as pleasant as pouring lemon juice on your brain and wrapping it around a large gold brick. Anyways, when I saw my reflection in the side of the other portal, I saw that I was turned into a dragon. I assume this is because when my quantum structure was reconfigured in the Dragon Realms, it also reconfigured my form in general to match the Dragon Realms. But I didn't have any clothes as a dragon, since dragons don't wear clothes. I spent a little while to get the gems and activate the other portal. As you saw, it worked. However, the other portal didn't take into consideration that the first portal had to deal with clothes. So when I came back through, as an unclothed dragon, I came out on this end as a human...naked."

"So what your saying is, the portal forgot you were wearing clothes.?" Trisha asked.

"That's a good analogy," Alec said, "But it's not that the portal forgot, per se. It's that the second portal, didn't even know I was wearing clothes in the first place."

"Is this gonna be a constant problem?" Pat asked.

"Currently, it's a situation like the left hand not knowing what the right hand is doing," Alec said, "But if I can manage to create a link between both portals, then they'll share data. In other words, each hand will know what the other is doing."

"And you said these gems will work better than the blue gem?" Trisha asked.

"Yes. These are mana gems," Alec explained, "Mana gems are the gems that dragons use to refuel their elemental energy. In this case, electricity. But I also saw in the Dragon Realms that the electrical field my camera was giving off was causing the growth of green gems. So the quantum reconfiguration through the portal made those gems compatible in this world. So the electrical field the portal gives off will invoke the growth of the mana gems, while at the same time, the gems will power the portal. It's a perpetual energy source."

"So, the gems act as the energy source for the portal," Trisha said, "And the portal is constantly recharging the energy source?"

Maybe I should just stop talking all together. Because apparently I talk too much.

"That's the general idea," Alec said.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

It took me a few minutes. But I fixed the bugs in the portals...at least I hoped I did. Before I went in again to test it out, I set up a curtain so that when someone came through, the curtain would hide them from view...just for in case I didn't fix the bugs. Also, I wore two sets of clothes. I wore a baggy set of clothes in case it would help the portal detect the clothes as separate so they would return. Then I would come back with the clothes. Underneath the baggy clothes, I wore a set of skin tight clothes, in hopes that the portal would recognize the clothes as part of my skin, so I would return with them.

"Okay, activate the portal again," Alec instructed. Trisha activated the portal as Alec grabbed the second portal and went through. A few moments later, Alec came back through. Alec walked through the curtain wearing the skin tight clothes and holding the baggy clothes in his hands.

"I'll assume the skin tight clothes worked?" Pat asked.

"Yes," Alec answered, "When I went through the portal, my baggy clothes were there...sorta, but laying next to me. But the skin tight clothes were detected as a part of my body, so they kind of merged with me. When I was about to come back through, I decided to try putting the baggy clothes back on...as best I could anyway. And when I went back through the portal, the baggy clothes were off again, but the skin tight clothes were on me."

My baggy clothes were there in the Dragon Realms. But they were in the form of something that the cheetahs might wear. The quantum reconstruction affects inanimate objects just like living beings.

"Where's the other portal?" Trisha asked.

"It's still back in the Dragon Realms," Alec said, "I intend to test how the connection works the other way. That and I just want to go and visit. But that'll be later. I'd like to develop a device to help me control the quantum reconstruction."

"I'm not even gonna ask this time and just assume you know what your doing," Trisha said sarcastically.

That's basically code for "I don't want to listen to a bunch of techno babble that I surely won't understand anyways".

"Well, that makes it easier for me too," Alec said, "It's exhausting trying to explain what I'm doing to someone who doesn't understand."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

After about an hour, I managed to develop a program that would hopefully help to control the quantum reconstruction. I just had it as a program in my newer wristwatch monitor. I just hope it will work.

"Now can you activate the portal please?" Alec asked.

"Sure," Trisha replied as she activated the portal. Alec then grabbed his bag with his pills and stuff and went through the portal and back to the Dragon Realms.

Like the last time, the trip through the portal wasn't that pleasant. And like last time, I arrived in the Dragon Realms. This time though, I came through the second portal, officially confirming the successful connection.

Oh, and I was a silver dragon again.

"Damn! I'm never gonna get used to that!" Alec said before looking at his hand...paw, "Well, at least my monitor came with me...and stayed as it is. Even if it's not on my wrist anymore." Alec picked up the monitor and put it back on his wrist. He had to stay in a sitting position because of his new form though. Then a thought came to mind, "Would a touch screen work if I have claws? If not, I'm gonna have to design a new touch screen. Either that or make a keypad for it."

I tried using my touch pad, but I couldn't. It wouldn't recognize my claws, and my paw pads were too big.

"Well, that can wait til another time," Alec said, "Right now, I think I'll just go meet up with my friends." Alec then pushed a button on the second portal that returned it to it's disc form. He then picked it up before exercising his wings to get used to the new appendages.

Most of the fanfics I read makes it seem allot harder to get the hang of the wings when you suddenly turn into a dragon. Albiet it is a new experience, but it's not exactly hard if you give yourself a chance to get used to them.

After a few minutes of getting used to his wings, Alec attempted to take off. He flapped his wings a few times, increasing speed and power with each flap. After a few moments, his paws lifted off the ground.

I lifted off of the ground. I was flying! I'm sure you already know how I usually don't express myself. But when I first felt that feeling of flying, I was giggling like a school girl.

"This is AWESOME!" Alec shouted. He was definitely gonna have fun with this at some point. But for now, he was just gonna head to Warfang. Or he would if it wasn't as far away as it was, "It looks like I'm gonna have to stop to rest at the Village of Avalar. I hope I can convince Hunter I'm the human that Spyro and Cynder took to help."

With that said, Alec flew higher as to figure out which direction to go to get to Avalar. Once he saw the cheetah village in the distance, he flapped his wings a few times to get some forward momentum. Then he headed toward Avalar.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Hault!" A young cheetah guard said with authority, "State your name and business!"

"My name is Alec," Alec answered, "And I'm here to see if I can see Hunter."

"And how do you know Hunter?" the cheetah guard asked.

"Well, he helped me once before about three years ago," Alec answered, "Well, technically he was helping Spyro and Cynder help me. Although back then, I wasn't in the form of a dragon."

When I saw the cheetah's eyes go wide at that idea, I knew he must know something. I just didn't know what he knew.

"You were that...uh...human?!" the cheetah asked, "I know we never actually formally met, since you were unconscious at the time. But I was there! I was the one who was instructed to guard Hunter's shack...just in case you woke up and caused trouble."

"Yeah. I don't think we were formally introduced. But I think I remember seeing you when we left," Alec said, "Like I said, my name's Alec."

"My name is Spike," the cheetah guard said, "I actually just recently ended my training and became an official guard just a few months ago. Since you're a dragon, chief Prowlus won't ask questions. Follow me."

Well, that was easier than I expected. I expected to have to take longer to explain who I was. Although, I did still have Hunter to explain this to.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"What proof do I have that you're telling the truth?" Hunter asked Alec after he explained who he was.

"When we first met, with both of us conscious that is, you made me a pain reliever for my headache," Alec explained, "It contained alcohol which acted as the pain reliever itself, herbs to absorb the toxins, and honey to help give it flavor. You learned how to make that from your mother, when you fell from a tree and broke your arm."

"How do you know about that?" Hunter asked, now more curious than before.

"Don't you remember?" Alec asked, "You told that to me. It was in the middle of the night at the time. The pain reliever was also to help let me sleep."

"Just one more thing," Hunter said, "What woke you up?"

"Cynder jumping on my stomach," Alec answered, "And needing a breath mint."

Seriously, breath like that is not something you will easily forget about.

"What's that disc you have with you?" Hunter asked, changing the subject.

"This is actually a secondary version of the portal I made that originally brought me here three years ago," Alec explained, "I brought this one here so I could bring it to the dragon temple so I could have a portal here in the Dragon Realms. And before you ask why I'm a dragon now when last time I was human, let me just say that when I perfected my portal technology, I inadvertently made it so that it gave me a form more fitting for this world."

"A dragon?" Hunter asked rhetorically, "Why not a mole...or an ape...or a cheetah?"

"Like I said, it was an inadvertent affect," Alec explained, "I wouldn't know why I would be a dragon. In fact, if dragons didn't have wings, my first choice would've been a cheetah. I'll work on a device that will control what form I take. But that can wait."

"So, did you come to visit Cynder because she's gravid?" Hunter asked.

Alec looked at Hunter with a curious look, "Cynder's gravid?" Alec repeated, "I did not know that. Can I assume Spyro's the father?"

I knew it was just a matter of time until Spyro and Cynder mated. Although if I understand this world correctly, Spyro and Cynder aren't old enough to mate.

"Did they end up getting in trouble with the guardians for mating while under-aged?" Alec asked.

"It's been a couple of months since I saw them last," Hunter admitted, "Last I knew, they've been avoiding Cyril because of how angry he was from this news. It's been nearly three seasons. She should be due in about a month and a half. But they also don't want the public to know about this yet."

"So why did you tell me about it?" Alec asked.

"They trust you," Hunter said, "And I believe that they would trust you with news like this."

I'm touched that they would trust me with news like that. Or at least that's what I think. My information is only from Hunter. I trust what Hunter has to say. But how can I trust him fully? I mean...I do trust I don't know if he knows what he knows...You know what, I'm just gonna shut up and trust what Hunter told me.

"It's getting late," Hunter said, "We should get to bed."

"Good idea," Alec replied.

* * *

**If any of you guessed that Alec was nude, I congratulate you on being better at guessing than me. If it weren't for the fact that this is my story and I knew what was gonna happen, I wouldn't have guessed that.**

**So you all are aware, when I just say 'Avalar', I'm talking about the cheetah village. When I say 'the Valley of Avalar', I mean...the Valley of Avalar. I just wanted to confirm that in case anyone got confused.**

**Also, there's a reference somewhere in this chapter. 1, can you find it, and 2, can you figure out what the reference is from?**

**Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 3~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

The next morning, I was awoken by the scent of something meaty. I don't know how, but something was familiar about the scent. Maybe it was what he made three years ago when he made breakfast for Spyro and Cynder, and I just remember it.

**Gurgle-urgle-urgle**

Whatever it was, my stomach wanted some.

"Good morning, Alec," Hunter said as he brought him breakfast, "I hope you like breakfast. It's the same as I made for you last time."

"I don't even know what it was I ate at the time. But it was good," Alec said, "I just hope having a dragon's body doesn't affect my sense of taste too much."

I don't know if Hunter prepared the food differently or if my dragon body did in fact affect my sense of taste. But the meat just tasted more appetizing for some reason. And if having a new body does affect my sense of taste, I wonder if it affected other senses. Then again, if I had any common sense, I would've known that if a dragon's senses are better than a human's, then those senses would've been enhanced on me as well.

Maybe it's better to ask if dragons would have extra senses that humans would not. And if so, what would those senses be and what would they be like to a brain that wasn't originally intended to have those senses. Then again, I would go back to the fact that taking a form fit for this world would mean I would have a brain adapted to comprehend those senses. But then...oh screw it. I'm just gonna shut up and let whatever happen happen. I'm a dragon now. What more is there to say?

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Once Alec was finished with his breakfast, he headed off to Warfang. Thankfully, it wasn't as long of a trip as it was before, thanks to his wings.

"Let's see what these things can really do," Alec said in his natural neutral tone of voice. He put more effort into his forward momentum this time.

My trip to Avalar was slower than it could've been. But that was only because I was being cautious while flying there, and gave myself plenty of time to slow down. My trip to Warfang however, I pulled out...some of the stops. I was still being cautious...just not as cautious. I figured it would be just like riding a bike.

Then again, the first time I rode a bike without training wheels, it was on a completely flat surface, it was only about ten feet of distance, I couldn't chance turning the handlebars, and I couldn't pedal.

Alec arrived near the borders of Warfang, the main gate not that far ahead. He then attempted to slow down.

There's no way I can say this without it sounding silly. But when I tried to slow down, I realized that I couldn't slow down fast enough.

Alec's speed was dropping. But he was still going too fast. At his current speed, there was only one outcome.

**WHAM...**

**...Snap...Crack...Crunch...**

**...THUD**

"...ow..." Alec whimpered in pain.

I'm sure that event looked hilarious. But if you ever fly into a stone wall at that speed, then fall through several tree branches, only to have your fall be broken by the ground, I'd like to see how funny you think that is. Although, the tree branches were probably what helped to break my fall. I'm sure a fall from that height without the branches to slow me down would've been allot more painful.

And I think I can confirm that dragon bodies ARE more durable than human bodies. Although, I think people take for granted what videogame characters have to go through sometimes.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"I don't get it, Sienna," A young pink dragoness with a heart-shaped birthmark on her chest said, "Why are we here in Warfang again?"

"You must have the shortest memory in the history of dragons, Ember! I've already told you like a hundred times!" a golden orange dragoness said in an irritated tone of voice, "We're here because daddy is here as one of the guardians. I know you're too young to remember him. But that's why we're here. So I can introduce you to him."

"But why didn't mommy come with us?" the young Ember asked.

Sienna looked uncomfortable about answering that question. And maybe it's for the better that her little sister didn't remember. It might even explain why her memory was how it was.

**WHAM...**

**...Snap...Crack...Crunch...**

**...THUD**

"AHHH! A MONSTER!" little Ember screamed as she tried to hide by ducking down and covering her face with her paws.

"That wasn't a monster," Sienna said, trying to convince her little sister everything was okay, "That just sounded like someone crashed into the wall. You wait here. I'm gonna go see what's wrong." Sienna then went to the main gate, which was right by where they were walking.

Sienna opened the gate and looked around to see what happened. At first, she didn't notice anything. But just before she was about to head back inside, she noticed the branches on one of the trees were broken. She then noticed that about forty feet up, right by that tree, there was a small impact crater in the wall. Her eyes scanned down to underneath the tree and crater and saw a pile of broken branches and rubble...

...and it was breathing.

"...ow..." Sienna heard a pained whimper come from the pile of debris. Someone had flown into the wall...and hard.

"Hello?" Sienna said as she slowly approached the debris, "Are you okay?"

"Now I know how a bug feels," a voice groaned from the debris.

Sienna wasn't sure what that meant. But maybe the bad joke was a sign that whoever was there hit his head, "Hold on, don't move!" Sienna exclaimed, "I'm gonna get help!" Sienna then headed back inside to get help.

As she ran back inside, she grabbed Ember's paw, "Come on! We need to get help!" Sienna exclaimed, "This is where our daddy would help!"

"Why did we come here?" Ember asked as she was being pulled by her big sister.

Sienna grunted in irritation at her little sister, "You'll see soon enough."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

After Alec left Avalar, Spike wanted to follow him to Warfang. He's never been to Warfang before, and he wanted to see Spyro and Cynder again. So this was the perfect opportunity. However, when Alec took off, Spike was having trouble keeping up with him while staying out of sight. He didn't really have a reason not to reveal himself to Alec. But he was still afraid he'd get angry at him.

As they arrived to Warfang, Spike noticed that Alec was having trouble slowing down.

**WHAM...**

**...Snap...Crack...Crunch...**

**...THUD**

Alec had just run right into the wall of the dragon city. Worried, Spike was about to run and help him. But before he could get close enough, a young orange dragoness came out of the front gate. Spike couldn't hear much of what she was saying, but he knew she was talking. It wasn't until just before she ran back in that he could hear what she said.

"Hold on, don't move! I'm gonna get help!" the orange dragoness exclaimed before she ran back inside.

Taking this as his chance, Spike ran over to help Alec. He began by throwing the branches off, digging Alec out. After a few minutes of digging, Spike saw that Alec was just laying there. He was in pain, but he wasn't unconscious.

"Spike?" Alec grunted, "Aren't you supposed to be in Avalar?"

"Aren't dragons supposed to know how to fly?" Spike countered.

"I _do_ know how to fly," Alec said, "It's the stopping that I don't know how to do. I'll assume you're here because you wanted to see Spyro and Cynder again."

"That...and I wanted to see the dragon city for myself," Spike admitted, "I've never been here before." Spike then grabbed Alec's paw and helped him up, though this caused Alec to cringe in pain. Alec's paw was red and swollen, along with many other injuries.

I'm pretty sure my left paw was sprained. My wings hurt like hell, one of them was probably because a branch was sticking through the membrane. I wouldn't be surprised if I had a bloody nose and a black eye (or two). And all over my body, I had several cuts and scrapes. But considering what just happened, I'm surprised I'm not worse off. Apparently nothing was broken.

"Uh...what happened to your horn?" Spike asked.

Well, almost nothing.

Alec felt his horns with his good paw to reveal that one of his horns had broken off almost completely. Alec then looked around to see if he could see it. At first, it was nowhere to be seen. But then he spotted it...sticking out of his wing membrane.

Apparently that wasn't a branch that I felt sticking through my wing. I wonder if dragons' horns grow back...or if going through the portal would heal me.

"He's this way!" the orange dragoness said as he lead Terrador through the front gate. She then saw that Alec was standing up and...not dead anyway, "You're okay!"

"What exactly is your definition of 'okay'?" Alec groaned.

"Uh...You're alive?" the dragoness questioned, hoping her response would do, "I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want to see someone else die. Even if I don't know them."

"I'll ask what that means later. Right now I just want to heal myself," Alec said, "Spike, can you carry my things? I'm not sure if my body is up to carrying anything right now."

"Sure thing!" Spike replied. He then grabbed Alec's bag, and the disc that was the portal.

"Your voice sounds familiar," Terrador said, "Have we met before?"

"Actually, yes we have. It was almost three years ago," Alec said, "And back then, I had a different body...and I'm starting to sound like Doctor Who."

"You had a different body in the past?" the orange dragoness questioned skeptically, "Now I know you must've hit your head."

"And the missing horn isn't a clue?" Spike asked sarcastically.

"I'm sure Terrador here can confirm what I said," Alec said, motioning to Terrador, "When we first met, you and the other guardians didn't think I should even exist because, by definition, I don't. I was a species that, in the Dragon Realms, was only a mythical creature. A human."

"I'm sorry about this, Terrador," the dragoness said, "This dragon must be crazy or something."

"Alec? Is that you?" Terrador asked, causing the dragoness' jaw to drop, "I'll ask about how you got this new body later. But right now, let's get you some medical attention. Perhaps in the condition you're in, I should carry you."

Alec limped over to Terrador, walking on three paws because of his sprained paw. His balance was a bit off too because of his tail being completely limp.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

I found out that I only had one black eye. But it was bad. And it was a major contrast against my silver scales. But by definition, a black eye was just a bruise. My left paw was indeed sprained. My horn would grow back on it's own, but it would take a while.

Red gems would heal the hole in my wing as well as the cuts, scrapes, and bruises. They would also quicken the healing process of my paw. But my paw would still need a couple days to heal. I still don't understand why I wasn't in worse condition. But Terrador answered that.

"It's a good thing you took the form of a silver dragon. The silver dragon tribe are built mainly for speed, and therefor built to be durable in case of a high speed crash," Terrador explained, "Since the impact was at a relatively low speed, you weren't badly damaged."

"I'd say my dignity was pretty badly damaged," Alec said, "By the way, who was that girl earlier?"

The dragoness from earlier walked into the infirmary, "I guess I should've introduced myself," the dragoness said, "My name is Sienna. I came here with my little sister, Ember."

A young pink dragoness came in to introduce herself.

That's Ember?! I guess I didn't expect her to be exactly like the version of her in the original series. But not this different. She was like half Spyro's age. And a heart-shaped birthmark? Admittedly, she was cute at such a young age.

"So, are you friends of Spyro and Cynder?" Alec asked.

"Who are Spyro and Cynder?" Ember asked.

"For once, that's not related to your ten second memory span," Sienna replied.

"I'll take that as a no then," Alec replied, "Well, I guess I owe you a thanks for helping me out back there."

"Well, there was no threat to your life," the healer mole said, "Other than your sprained paw, there was no real serious damage."

"Perhaps. But it's the thought that counts," Alec replied, "Sienna went to get help. So she meant well. And therefor, she's deserving of a thank you."

"Yeah, whatever," Sienna replied in a snarky tone, "Since I was there, I figured I might as well get help. And the help I got was at where I was going anyways. If it were out of the way, I probably wouldn't have got help."

For someone with such a warm color scheme, that was a really cold comment. This was my first time getting a good look at Sienna. She was about...I don't know, maybe five years younger than Spyro? I'm not the best at determining age...especially with a different species. She was a golden orange color, like amber. Her underside was a yellow color, and her wings were a red. Her coloration reminded me of a sunrise...or maybe a sunset. Her horns were generally the basic shape for horns, nothing special about their shape. But I did notice that they were thinner than average horns, and were pure white. Her tail tip just seemed to be in the shape of a disc. Her eyes however made her stand out. They were a deep blue color.

I also noticed...honestly, I don't know what it was. It was just this feeling, like a tingling in my spine. I had no idea what it could be. But I felt it whenever I looked in Sienna's eyes...as if there was something there that I couldn't see. Originally, I'd assume that maybe this was my feral instincts making me attracted to Sienna. But for starters, she's too young for me. And secondly, I got a similar sensation when I looked into Ember's eyes. But with Ember, it wasn't really a sensation of not telling me something, but more like she can't. I wonder if the type of dragon I am has anything to do with this.

"Why did you two come here to the temple in the first place?" Terrador asked Sienna.

"Yeah, why are we here?" little Ember asked...for the umpteenth time.

Sienna just gave little Ember a flat glare at that comment, "We're here to see our daddy," Sienna said flatly.

* * *

**What exactly is it that Alec is sensing from Sienna and Ember? And why did he do something as stupid as flying into the wall? Or rather, why didn't he turn to avoid hitting the wall? And what kind of dragon is Alec anyways? And who's Sienna and Ember's father?**

**I know that several of these scenes are just alternate versions of the same scene. And that is intentional. Honestly, I wasn't gonna introduce Sienna and little Ember until later in the story (probably just as filler). But I figured this was a good chance to give them a reason to show up.**

**One last thing. What do you think of my nickname for Ember (little Ember)? I wanted to give her a cute pet name to symbolize how young she is in this story.**

**Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 4~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Why did you two come here to the temple in the first place?" Terrador asked Sienna.

"Yeah, why are we here?" little Ember asked...for the umpteenth time.

Sienna just gave little Ember a flat glare at that comment, "We're here to see our daddy," Sienna said flatly.

"And who would your father be?" Terrador continued.

"Our daddy is the fire guardians, Ignitus," Sienna said.

Ignitus is a daddy?! ...er...I mean, father. But...wait. If I'm correct about Sienna's age, then Ignitus was...uh...intimate while Spyro still thought he was a dragonfly! And then again a few years later! Great. Now I have knowledge that their father is still alive, and I have to respect the Chronicler to let him let them know on his own terms.

But there's another issue. They came to see their father. So they obviously don't know yet that he's dead...sorta.

"I'm afraid this won't be easy for you to hear," Terrador said in an uncharacteristic soft tone, "But Ignitus, your father...he's gone."

"Gone?" little Ember asked cluelessly, "Where'd daddy go?"

"...no..." Sienna whimpered.

I was sensing something from Sienna again. And this time it wasn't just a feeling of her hiding something, because now it was out in the open. I don't know how I know this, but I could sense that Sienna was terrified of something. I think she's terrified of death.

Fear of death is in fact common place, so I can understand if someone was afraid to die. But why was Sienna so terrified of it? Does she have nightmares involving death? Did something happen in the past? Or perhaps it was as simple as having a case of necrophobia.

"Your father didn't die in vein," Alec said reassuringly, "If it means anything, he died while helping to save this wold. Spyro and Cynder are the ones who saved this world. But they wouldn't have been able to do so if your father hadn't sacrifice himself to ensure that they got through the belt of fire."

"...please...not daddy too," Sienna whimpered to nobody specifically.

"Spyro had a close bond with Ignitus," Alec added, "If anyone would feel sympathetic about this, he would."

"I've heard that an idiot dragon flew into the wall of Warfang," a voice came from outside the infirmary. Then an old blue ice dragon came in. It was Cyril, "It's as if this dragon only learned to fly yesterday."

"And of course Cyril being as critical as ever," Alec pointed out, "But in my defense, I did only just learn to fly yesterday. But it is good to see you again...even if you're still annoying."

"What do you mean 'again'?" Cyril questioned, "I've never met you before. Although, your voice does sound familiar. In any case, I am not in the mood for these games!"

"This wouldn't have to do with Spyro and Cynder now, would it?" Alec asked. This received a growl from Cyril, "As for 'again', I know I have a different body now, and it has been nearly three years. But are you sure you don't recognize my voice? If you want a hint, you said that I wasn't showing you respect. Then I pointed out that respect has to be earned, not given."

"The only one who disrespected me in such a manner was..." Cyril paused as he came to the realization, "...Alec, is that you?!"

"The one and only," Alec said confidently, "I'll explain how I'm a dragon later. But for now, I think it would be a good idea if you give these two children a guest room. Sienna here is a bit distraught."

"Sienna?" Cyril said in surprise, "It's been so long since I've seen you last! My have you grown! And the pink one must be Ember! Last time I've seen you, you were only a hatchling!"

"I take it you've met them before," Alec pointed out, "But you can catch up later. Right now, Sienna just learned about her father. And she's currently scared to death...of death. So would you please take my request of taking them to a guest room?"

"Alright. Come on girls," Cyril then lead Sienna and Ember to a guest room.

"I'm curious as to why you have the body of a silver dragon," Volteer said as he came walking in, "Eavesdropping is not something I approve of. But I must admit that I was doing just that. You won't have to explain to me that you are Alec. But why did you take the form of a silver dragon?"

Oh great. Am I gonna learn that silver dragons are these special god-modded dragons that are overpowered and are now an extinct race, or are very rare? You'd think this was a fitional story seeing as how generically cliché this is...wait...

"I didn't have any control over what species I became," Alec pointed out, "In fact, I didn't even know I'd be turned into a dragon until yesterday. What's so special about silver dragons?"

"Nothing much. Silver dragons are just a race of dragons from the south," Volteer said, "I just figured you'd take the form of one of us elemental dragons. Silver dragons are more in tune to the energies of the world, and can sense things that would usually be undetectable by others. Some refer to silver dragons as having the 'life' element, because of their ability to detect and control those energies. But since silver dragons can't create those elements on their own, I don't believe it really should be referred to as an element."

So basically, silver dragons aren't special, they're just different.

"You mean like sensing what someone is afraid of?" Alec asked.

"Did you sense someone is afraid of something?" Volteer questioned.

"Sienna," Alec answered, "I didn't know how I knew. But I just knew that she's terrified of death."

"That's not surprising," Volteer said, "She's seen more death than anybody her age should see."

"That would probably explain why she completely froze up when she learned about her father," Alec said, "But maybe we should change the topic for now. I originally came here so I can set up my new portal in the temple. Spike is carrying my stuff for me." Alec pointed to the disc that Spike was carrying.

"A new portal?" Terrador questioned.

"It's a second portal device that I can set up here in the temple so that I can come directly here to the temple when I come instead of way out in the Valley of Avalar. Also, it acts as a way for anyone who's here to come to my world," Alec explained, "And it's powered by mana gems, which acts as a perpetual energy source."

"I assume this means you've perfected your portal technology then," Volteer assumed.

"Well...define 'perfected'," Alec replied a little awkwardly, "I've managed to fix most of the issues I had before, like the power source, a time desync, having a way back, issues like that. However, the travel through the portal itself is still a rather unpleasant ride. So if anyone here wants to choose to come visit the Human Realm, just be warned that it's not pleasant."

"And I would assume it would be disorienting for a dragon to suddenly be transformed into a human," Volteer added, "Us dragons would be transformed into a human if we went through, wouldn't we?"

"I would believe you would," Alec pointed out, "I would still have to run a test with someone from this world to come into my world in order to be certain though. But before I get to setting up this portal, can I go see Spyro and Cynder?"

Volteer shifted awkwardly at that idea, "I suppose you can see them. But before you do, I think I should let you know why Cynder is...larger. Cynder-"

"Cynder is gravid and Spyro's the father...of course," Alec interrupted Volteer, "Hunter told me about that already. That is what you were gonna tell me about, weren't you?"

"Yes, of course," Volteer said, "I was slightly taken aback when you said that. But this also means that you won't be surprised by seeing Cynder eight and a half months gravid."

Since dragons and humans are different species, they may have different pregnancy...and...uh...gravidity lengths.

"How long is a dragoness usually gravid?" Alec asked.

"Approximately ten months," Volteer answered, "Cynder is due to lay in a month and a half."

"Well, can we go to see them now?" Alec asked.

"Are you sure you should be on your paw for the time being?" Volteer asked.

"You said I have the life element, right?" Alec asked. Alec began to focus, trying to tap into the life energy around him.

Being new at this ability, I still had to get used to the sensation. But I could sense it. I could feel roots underneath the ground. I tried to grab onto that energy and see if I could manipulate it.

After taking some time to focus, a group of roots rose up from underground, wrapping around Alec's bad paw. Being unused to the sensation of using an ability like this, the roots didn't form into an artificial leg like he wanted. However, he did manage to make a makeshift cast...sort of...that he could use to walk with...sort of.

"That's...well...for someone who has never used abilities like that before...that wasn't bad, I suppose," Volteer said a little awkwardly, "You wouldn't mind if I trained you, would you?"

"I guess that would be okay," Alec replied with a slightly confused look, "But I'm not an electric dragon. Would you be able to train a dragon that doesn't have your element?"

"Of course. Different elemental powers may have some different elemental techniques. But the general use of elements works the same way," Volteer said.

I thought Volteer said he didn't think of the life element as an element.

"And training you will help me as well. We will be turning this temple into an academy," Volteer continued, "And one of the classes I will be instructing will be elemental training."

"Sounds interesting," Alec said as he and Volteer started walking down the hall, "But for elemental training, wouldn't it be a good idea to maybe let Spyro teach that? I mean, he's a purple dragon, therefor, he knows multiple elements. Or if not Spyro, then what about Mal?"

"For both Spyro and Mal, they are just too young to be instructors," Volteer said, "Plus, they aren't as experienced as us guardians."

"But there are only three of you currently. And Spyro and Cynder saved the world. Are you telling me that doesn't count as experience?" Alec pointed out, "And besides, I think there should be a class that they can teach. Not to teach per-se, but because the students would relate better with having instructors closer to their age."

"I see your point," Volteer said, "And we do need more instructors. But what could they teach?"

"Well, if they're gonna be instructing the same class together, perhaps they could teach a 'Teamwork Tactics' class, since they have experience in the matter."

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Volteer admitted, "The only issue is convincing Cyril this is a good idea."

"And if knew who's idea it was, that might just make it harder to convince him," Alec added jokingly.

Volteer let out a small laugh before they came up to Cynder's room, "Here we are," Volteer said as he lead Alec into the room. Spyro and Cynder were both there, as to be expected. Spyro and Cynder however looked towards Alec questioningly.

For any other dragon...or human, I wouldn't be surprised at getting weird looks at me just walking into their room without warning. And since I'm sure Spyro and Cynder didn't recognize me, I'm sure I'm still a stranger to them at the moment. But I always figured that they were more inviting than they seemed at the moment.

"I'm just gonna skip the explanations and unnecessary trying to get you to guess who I am, and I'll just get right to the point," Alec said, "It's me, Alec."

Cynder's eyes went wide. She then got up from her cushions and ran the best she could before jumping on Alec to give him a bear hug, "ALEC! YOU'RE REALLY HERE!" Cynder exclaimed frantically and far more emotionally than normal.

"Cynder...are you sure you...should be jumping...on others in...your current condition?" Alec said in between gasps of air as Cynder just squeezed tighter, "...Cynder...can't...breath..."

A sheepish grin spread on Cynder's face as she got off of Alec, letting him get some air. Alec let out a loud gasp of air once Cynder got off, "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me," Cynder apologized.

Okay, that joke is just too easy.

"You mean besides Spyro?" Sparx said as he came into the room, receiving a growl from Cynder. Spyro just gave him a glare.

"Alec's right though. You should be resting," Spyro told Cynder, encouraging her to lay back down.

"Cynder is just currently very hormonal at the moment," Volteer pointed out, "So her emotions are amplified greatly."

Now that I had a good chance to get a good look at Spyro and Cynder, I noticed that they haven't really grown from last time I saw them. In fact, they seemed a little smaller than I remember. In fact, everything seemed smaller than I remembered. Even the guardians. It then occurred to me, maybe it was that my dragon body was bigger than my human body. But comparing them to the size of the rest of the room, and everything else around, I think they did get bigger. And in appearance, they have changed...not including Cynder's much larger tummy.

Oh my god, Cynder's going to be a mother!

I think I'm starting to let Cynder's gravidity distract me. By the way, is 'gravidity' a word? And if not, can it be used as a usable word? Wait, I was gonna talk about how everyone's grown. For Spyro, I could just tell in his face that he was more mature. But I could still see that child-like part inside him. His horns I believe were larger, and they were definitely thicker. His wings and tail were larger. And his tail-spade was also larger. Cynder's changes were generally the same. Her horns were definitely longer. At least twice as long. As for Sparx...I have to admit it. Sparx looked more mature.

"So, who's the guy with the badly made peg leg?" Sparx asked as he turned to Alec, "And what happened to your horn?"

Of course looks aren't everything.

"I just came here because I wanted to see my Cynder again," Alec said sarcastically.

The looks on Spyro's, Cynder's, and Volteer's faces were priceless. Alec then winked at Spyro and Cynder, convincing them to play along...like they did three years ago.

"In fact, how do you think I knew Cynder was gravid?" Alec asked.

"Actually, where were you the night before we..." Spyro chose not to finish the sentence.

"Hey, Sparx, how sure are you that these are Spyro's eggs?" Cynder added.

"For all you know, they could be my eggs," Alec added.

"Cynder had an affair?!" Sparx exclaimed in shock. Then he flew out of the room, unsure of what to think.

"Seriously, that never gets old," Alec said, "Why is Sparx so gullible?"

"Don't ask me why," Spyro said, "He's always been like that."

"I'm curious about something Sparx said though," Cynder said, "What's with the wooden leg?"

"I have a sprained paw, so I made a makeshift cast so that I can walk...kinda," Alec explained, "And I look forward to seeing your three hatchlings."

"Yeah...me too," Cynder agreed.

After we were reunited, I explained to Spyro and Cynder about how I perfected the portal technology...kinda, and that I made my second portal. Then I explained my theory about how I was turned into a dragon...then once nobody understood what I said, I simplified it and just said 'Let's just go with it'.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"We're orphans," Sienna whimpered. She and Ember were in a guest room with Cyril still with them.

"What's a orphan?" little Ember asked, not knowing the full extent of the situation.

Cyril sighed, not wanting to explain this to the pink dragoness, "An orphan is a child who has lost their parents," Cyril explained.

"Will we be able to find our mommy?" Ember asked.

"I'm afraid not, Ember dear," Cyril said.

* * *

**Ignitus is a daddy?! And he never even got a single father's day card?! Of course, Sienna learns that her father is dead, even though technically he's not dead...or is he? How does that work with the Chronicler?**

**And it seems that Alec and Cynder are up to their old tricks again. And she's a bit hormonal...make that extremely hormonal. And it seems that Cyril has a previous relationship with Sienna and little Ember. But what could this previous relationship be?**

**Necrophobia – A fear of death and dead things.**

**Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 5~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

It took a little while. But I explained to everyone all at once...well, everyone except for Cyril, who Spyro and Cynder were avoiding as much as possible...about how I've perfected the portal technology, including the power source, and even made my second portable version that I could set up in the dragon temple so when I go to the Dragon Realms, or if dragons want to come to the Human Ream, the two portals are linked with each other. So the portal here in the Dragon Realms is no longer a camera that's out in the middle of a field several miles from civilization.

After our little reunion, I suggested that I set up the second portal somewhere. But Cynder, seeing as my paw was sprained, said I should keep off it for a couple days. I didn't really want to argue with that. I've sprained my foot before, and it does hurt. But I also tried to explain that it's easy to set up.

Knowing that with Alec, Cynder was in good hands...paws, Spyro went out to get Cynder something to eat. He knew from Alec's previous visit to the Dragon Realm that Alec would protect Cynder. And with Alec now here Spyro figured he'd get something for Alec and himself too.

"I'm not letting you do anything that could injure yourself any further!" Cynder exclaimed, "I insist that you stay in here with me! I'll do everything I can to make sure you stay off your paw!"

"And I'm pretty sure Spyro will do anything he can to make sure you don't get too worked up," Alec said matter of factly, "Basically, Spyro will do everything he can to stop you from stopping me."

"Well, what if I got Spyro to stop you?" Cynder asked with a smug grin.

"I'd say you put allot more thought into this than you should've," Alec replied, "But what if for now I set it up in here? I can easily set it up somewhere else later. I just want to use it to at least contact my mom to make sure she knows I'm alright...save for my sprained paw."

"Not to mention going through a 'crash course' on flying," Sparx commented.

Yeah, Sparx had come back in while I was explaining to everyone about making a new portal. So joking about me being the father of Cynder's eggs wouldn't work anymore...or would it?

"Hey, Cynder, how long has it been since you've had something to eat?" Alec asked with a sinister grin, "I'm sure you must be getting hungry by now. Perhaps you'd like a little snack to hold you over."

"Wait, what?" Sparx questioned nervously.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't had any lunch," Cynder said with a sinister grin as she licked her lips, "Normally I'm against eating junk food. But I think I can make an exception in this case." Cynder then began to stalk the glowing golden dragonfly licking her chops in hunger.

"Heheh, funny joke, Cynder. You can stop now," Sparx said nervously as he backed away, "You are just joking...right?"

"Are you sure you want to stick around to find out?"Alec asked, "If you don't want to take the chance of taking a trip through Cynder's digestive track, perhaps you should get going now."

"Good idea!" With that said, Sparx fled off.

"That was very convincing, Cynder. For a moment, I actually believed you would eat him."

"For a moment, so did I," Cynder said with a slight blush, "I really am hungry. I'm a little disturbed that I actually did consider eating him."

I'm pretty sure Cynder has to be EXTREMELY hungry if she would even consider eating Sparx. Her gravid state must be taking allot of energy.

Alec pushed a button on the disc and had the portal set itself up, "I told you it was easy to set up my portal," Alec said to Cynder.

"But it doesn't look like the portal at your home," Cynder pointed out.

"Well, I had to make a portable version to bring here. And the design of my home portal isn't really meant for transportation," Alec explained, "Alec turned on the display and activated the webcam."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Pat was becoming a little concerned for her son. But being a mother, that's what she does. It's been an entire day without hearing from him. He had told her that once he got the portal set up, he'd contact her to let her know. He explained that it may be an overnight case, since the travel distance would probably take some time. But it didn't take long to set up the second portal.

**BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...**

"Oh! Alec's contacting me now," Pat said as she noticed the beeping coming from the display on the portal. She went over and turned on the display, including the webcam. When she saw the display, she saw a silver dragon.

Pat didn't know what to think of what she was seeing at first. But when the dragon spoke, it was Alec's voice.

"Hi mom. I...guess I forgot that you wouldn't recognize me in this form," the silver dragon said, "Yeah, it's me, Alec. What do you think of my dragon body?"

"It was a little startling at first. But you look good," Pat said, "So, what took you so long to get back to me? And what happened to your horn?"

"To answer both questions, I had a little flying accident," Alec said as he showed the paw with the makeshift cast, "I only sprained my paw. But I made myself this cast with my element so I can walk...sorta. I didn't have much trouble learning to fly on my own. Learning to stop on the other hand isn't as easy. But I got to know that wall pretty well."

"Oh! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I learned what it's like to be healed by those red gems," Alec said, "But that's why I took so long getting back to you. I was in the infirmary. I'm gonna stay here for a couple days until my paw is fully healed. I'm not sure what will happen if I go through the portal with an injury and transform into my human body. It probably won't be an issue, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"It's strange hearing you refer to your hand as a paw," Pat said.

"Imagine how I feel about it. I'm a quadruped with wings and a tail and now have senses that I never could imagine or even comprehend as a human," Alec explained, "By the way, you'll never guess what I found out about Spyro and Cynder!"

Cynder then walked into view of the monitor, "Are you sure you want to tell her about...that?" Cynder asked Alec.

"You've been with us for a couple of days before," Alec said, "You know that you can trust her, right? And if you trust me with that information, you should be able to trust my mom. And besides, who in the Dragon Realms would she tell?"

Cynder gave it a thought, then pushed Alec out of the way, "I'm gravid!" Cynder exclaimed.

"Uh...gravid?" Pat questioned, not knowing what it meant.

Alec got back into view, "Gravid is basically the reptilian equivalent of pregnant," Alec explained, "Cynder is due to lay her eggs in about six weeks."

Cynder then stepped back to give Pat a view of her swollen belly, "I'm gonna be a mother!" Cynder exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Cynder!" Pat praised, "I assume Spyro is the father?"

"Who else would it be?" Alec asked rhetorically, "We're currently in Cynder's room. I didn't get a chance to actually set this portal up in an appropriate place. But if you'd like to come and visit, you're welcome to come. And maybe you could give Cynder some tips on how to be a mother."

"Maybe some other time," Pat said, "But I was planning on getting groceries. And because you took so long to contact me, it's later than I would've like to get groceries. So I've got to get going. But I love you, Alec."

"Love you too," Alec replied. Then the screen turned off.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"So that was your mother?" Mal asked as he walked into the room, "It seems that you've perfected your portal."

"Perfected is a strong word to use. But I have fixed the issue with the time de-sync and the power source," Alec said as he looked back to him, "However, the travel through the portal isn't any better. So how have you been?"

"I just came from town," Mal said, "I've been trying to meet new dragons. But it's hard. I come from a different time. Which is complicated because physically, I'm the same age as the dragons I'm trying to meet."

I suppose it is strange to know that there's a generation gap between you and a dragon who's technically the same age. Although technically, Mal is allot older than the dragons he's trying to meet. But still, not in appearance. I think the problem is that he just can't adapt to this time.

"I don't know how I can help. I'm not much of a social person myself," Alec said, "But when you go meeting someone new, how do you go about it?"

Basically, Mal explained...and explained...and explained. But to make a really long story short, he's trying...and failing...to emulate how dragons act these days. He asks to go on dates, kissing, dinner...at lunch time...mating...

Boy, Mal has been gone for a really long time.

After Mal had finished explaining what he tries to do to meet others, Cynder's cheeks had turned a deep crimson. Although, perhaps part of this was because of her being hormonal.

"I think the main issue you're having is that you're trying too hard," Alec explained, "First of all, don't start with the topic of mating."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Cyril was in the guardians' quarters speaking with Volteer. It seemed that Cyril wasn't sure of how to act. He's never had to deal with children before, other than Spyro and Cynder. And they could handle things on their own.

"So, Cyril, is everything going as you planned with the girls?" Volteer asked.

"That would imply that there were any plans to begin with," Cyril said, "But during the war with Malefor, I assumed that Sienna and Ember were lost as well. I gave up making plans for them. So I am unprepared."

"You may not know how to deal with them at the moment. But I can tell you are glad to see that they are still okay," Volteer said.

"I suppose that depends on your definition of okay," Cyril sighed, "It must've been hard enough when their mother died. But now just learning that their father died as well... Ember doesn't seem to be that affected. But perhaps that's because of her issues with her short term memory. But I can tell that Sienna is traumatized by the news."

"I know that you'll find a way to take care of them," Volteer said reassuringly, "After all, Ignitus and Sierra made you the godfather because they knew they could trust you with their children."

"Don't give me that," Cyril said with a frown, "They only made me godfather because they knew I had feelings for Sierra as well. Making me godfather was their way of making it up to me. I have no experience with children."

"Do you think first time parents have experience with children?" Volteer asked rhetorically, "At best, they would have experience with younger siblings when they themselves were children. Either that or they've studied. But they never have the actual experience."

"So what you're telling me is that I'm no better than a first time parent?" Cyril asked.

"What I'm saying is that first time parents are no better than you would be," Volteer corrected, "It may not be easy taking care of them. But I know that you're not the type to just give up. Even when you were little, you used to be the protective type."

"Allot of good that did," Cyril said, "My sister was hurt, regardless of me being protective."

"Back then, you were protective. But you were inexperienced," Volteer explained, "Now, you have the experience to back it up."

"But you have to be more than protective if you want to deal with children," Cyril explained, "They need discipline."

"And who better than you to give them discipline?" Volteer asked rhetorically, this time getting the ice guardian's attention, "Ignitus chose you to be his children's godfather because other than himself, you're the most disciplined one out of all of us."

"That doesn't make dealing with these girls any easier," Cyril pointed out, "And having to deal with these girls will be harder because of their traumatic experience."

"Perhaps you could ask Alec for assistance," Volteer suggested, "I'm not sure how much experience he has with children. But wouldn't you agree that he has a protective nature?"

"Well, if how he is with Cynder is anything to go by, perhaps he could help," Cyril said, "And considering how Sienna helped him when he was hurt, perhaps he owes them one."

"I don't think you would need to convince him that he owes them for him to help you out," Volteer mentioned, "But remember, you can't expect him to do the work for you either. He'll help, but you have to put in the work as well."

"You wouldn't think I would have someone else do my work for me, would you?" Cyril asked.

"Of course I wouldn't expect something like that from you," Volteer answered, "But dealing with children is a new and different experience for you. I am unsure of what to think about what you may do."

"You give me too little credit," Cyril said, "I would never stand by and watch someone else do my work for me."

* * *

**It seems Cynder won't let Alec set up his portal because of his injury. Perhaps this is her maternal instincts beginning to activate. But he then starts it up in Cynder's room. As for Mal trying to find a friend...yeah, that generation gap is taking it's toll on him to the extreme. I mean, Alec is attempting to give Mal advice on how to be more social...and Alec isn't even that social himself.**

**And we find out that Cyril is the godfather of Ignitus' children? He doesn't seem like the fatherly type in my opinion. But I suppose that will make the situation that much more interesting.**

**Please R&R.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 6~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"I'm just curious. Why did you take the form of a southern silver dragon?" Mal asked Alec.

"As I told Volteer, I didn't choose the form I took," Alec explained, "I don't even know anything about these silver dragons other than what Volteer told me. I didn't even know about them until recently."

"Well, not many dragons here know much about the silver dragons either," Mal said, "The silver dragons and us elemental dragons don't keep in contact that much. You will see silver dragons here once in a while, and the same with elemental dragons in the south. But our two lands just aren't that acquainted."

"Is there any reason why they can't become acquainted?" Alec asked.

"I suppose not. And I'm speaking from my knowledge of before I was frozen," Mal said, "The elemental dragons and the silver dragons may be more familiar with each other now. But from what I've seen from the past couple of years, it doesn't seem like there's much difference."

"And not much has changed in that regard," Cyril said as he walked in, "I believe it's because the silver dragons are known to be a prideful race. Accepting alliances with other dragons is not in their nature."

"The silver dragons are prideful? That explains allot," Alec said, "You must have an ancestor who was a silver dragon, Cyril."

Cynder let out a snort as she tried and failed to hold back her laughter. This receive an unamused glance from Cyril. But he turned back to Alec.

"I did not come here to discuss my heritage," Cyril said, "I'm here because...because I need your assistance."

Cyril is asking for my help?! Asking that must have been a big hit to his pride, especially with witnesses around.

"Who are you, and what did you do with Cyril?" Alec asked. But Cyril's serious expression did not waver. Alec realized that he wasn't trying to mess with him. Cyril legitimately needed help, "What is it you need help with?"

"First of all, I just want to let you know that coming to you for help wasn't my idea. It was Volteer's," Cyril said, "But he claims that you would be the best one to assist me. And as much as I hate to admit it, I do agree with him."

That didn't answer my question.

"You've met the two girls that came here with you, haven't you?" Cyril asked. Alec nodded to confirm that he did, "Both of their parents are dead now. Without someone to take care of them, they are orphans. However, there is someone to take care of them. If anything were to happen to Ignitus and Sierra, I would become their guardian. I am their godfather."

"Are you trying to ask me if I can help you with them?" Alec asked.

"I don't have any experience with children," Cyril said, "And considering that they just learned about Ignitus, things are just that much worse."

"I'll gladly help in any way I can. But are you sure I'm the one to ask about helping?" Alec asked, "I mean, you probably still have more experience with children than I do."

"I don't think it's experience that makes you the best choice to help," Cyril said, "I think it's your protective nature. You've been a big help for Cynder on more than one occasion. I wasn't there with her when she was in your world. But she spoke highly of how you helped to lift her spirits."

That reminds me, I should ask if Mal was able to help with the voice in Cynder's head.

**X ~ Flashback ~ X**

Alec went to the living room where Cynder slept on the couch to tell her the good news, "Hey Cynder, I..." Alec then noticed that Cynder seemed upset, almost in a panicky state, "Cynder, are you okay?"

"I...I don't know," Cynder admitted, "What kind of answer do you give if the answer is both yes and no?"

"The only way I can think of is to say yes and no," Alec answered, "Either that or just say you don't know. Or if you want to get into detail, say you don't know how to answer."

"Then, I don't know how to answer," Cynder said nervously, "It's a good thing because it's something I've been looking forward to ever since Spyro saved me the Dark Master's control. Ever since I came to this world, I haven't heard that voice in my head that I've been hearing since I was born."

"You mean that voice you've heard in your head when you were under Mock Malefor's control?" Alec asked.

"Yes," Cynder answered, "But even after Spyro saved me from Malefor's control, I still heard that voice in my head."

"I see what you mean. But why would this only start bothering you now? We defeated, Mock Malefor seven months ago," Alec questioned before a thought came to mind, "But even then, the voice didn't go away, did it?"

Cynder shook her head, confirming Alec's assumption, "The voice went away when I came into this world," Cynder said, "But when the voice went away, it was like there was nobody there. It was so quiet and lonely. And it scared me. I don't care what voice I hear in my head. Even if it's an evil voice. I just don't want to be alone anymore."

"I don't know how much Mal can actually do with his power. But I do know that Mal is telepathic," Alec said, "I know because it was his help in my mind that helped me keep control when the Mock Malefor tried to control me."

"What could he do?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Alec admitted, "But when you go back and if you don't hear that voice anymore, ask Mal to, for lack of a better term, keep you company in your head. And then, maybe he can help to wean you off so that you can be comfortable with a life with your own mind."

"And if the voice is there when I get back?"

"I don't know exactly what Mal can do," Alec said, "But if he can, maybe he can use his telepathic power to maybe disconnect you from that voice. And then afterwords, he can wean you like I said before."

"It would be nice if he can do that," Cynder said softly.

**X ~ End Flashback ~ X**

"I refuse to let him walk on that injured paw," Cynder said to Cyril, "His paw can't heal if it's being worked on."

"If the dragon body works similar to how a human body works, then that's not entirely true," Alec said, "I've sprained my foot before. First of all, dragon bodies are more durable than human bodies. So when I sprained my foot, it was allot worse than my paw now. Secondly, even though it's best to keep off my paw at first, it is a good idea to get use out of it during the healing process to limber it up. It helps to quicken the healing process. Finally, perhaps I can trade this makeshift wooden cast with an ice cast from Cyril. Ice would help reduce any swelling."

"I agree that perhaps an ice cast would be helpful," Cyril said, "However, I also agree that it's best that you shouldn't put weight on it yet. I'd suggest that maybe we could just fly. But I've seen what you're capable of when you're airborne."

Cynder let out another snort as she tried to hold back another laugh.

"So you do still have a sense of humor," Mal said, "I thought it was lost long ago."

Unable to hold it back anymore, Cynder burst out laughing.

Okay, that may have been funny. But it wasn't that funny. I'm just gonna assume it's the hormones affecting her.

"Well, what if instead of me coming to their room to help you, you instead bring them here?" Alec suggested, "That way, I don't have to worry about putting weight on my paw, and I can still help the girls out."

"That would be a good idea, except...I don't think Sienna is in any condition to go anywhere," Cyril said, "Sienna was traumatized by the news of her father. And she's currently in a state of being shut down."

Damn it! I hate knowing that their father is alright and is the Chronicler, but not being able to say anything about it! Although technically, not revealing that news is my own choice. I have a feeling this is gonna be one of those moral issues I'm gonna have to deal with. Tell the girls that their father is okay and disrespect Ignitus, or let them believe he's dead and let Ignitus reveal himself on his own terms...if he ever does reveal himself that is.

"As I've already said, I don't have any experience in the matter," Alec said, "But perhaps it would be a good idea to give them a day to just have time to themselves. I mean, they've already had a long day. They should at least have a chance to settle in. It will also give me a chance to get settled in, and let my paw heal a little."

"If you'd like, I can keep an eye on them," Mal suggested, "It will also give me a chance to work on my social skills. I can practice with the advice Alec gave me. As for you, Cyril, perhaps you can use this time to get back to preparing classes."

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to concentrate on my tasks knowing what condition Sienna is in," Cyril said.

"I think Ignitus was right about choosing you to be their godfather," Alec said, "You're already starting to sound like a parent."

Well, a parent from the Human Realm anyway.

"But I'm sure the girls' arrival...and me flying into a wall has set you back," Alec said, "You should be getting back to work on that. I think you should also start thinking about looking for someone to take the role of the new Fire guardian."

"Well part of opening this new school is to possibly find a new suitable Fire guardian," Cyril said, "And to find our replacements as well. The three of us are getting old, and we can't keep up the roles of elemental guardians forever. We still have some fight in us, which is why we will spend several years training our replacements. And a dragon can only take on the role of guardian when they've matured into adults."

"Well, I wish the girls well," Alec said, "But yeah, give them a little time."

"I will. And I thank you for your advice," Cyril said, "I'll be heading off now." Cyril then left the room. But not before glaring at Cynder once. Cyril was still unhappy with Cynder becoming gravid.

"Considering he was in a good mood, I thought he had forgotten about me being gravid," Cynder said, "I suppose I should be glad that he didn't yell or lecture me though."

"Well, he's got other things on his mind at the moment," Mal said, "And having to take on the role of a parental figure may help to make him more understanding. But I should go check on the girls like I said I would." With that said, Mal also left the room.

Alec turned his head toward Cynder, "Something came to mind earlier. Two years ago when you returned here from my world, did you ever ask Mal about that issue about the voice in your head?"

"Well, I think when that link was cut when I arrived in your world, it was permanent, because when I returned, the voice was still gone," Cynder explained, "But because of that loneliness that came with it, I did ask him if he would...well...keep my company in my head. I asked him in private because I just felt too awkward about that. But he did start a telepathic link with me to...keep me company. I also mentioned what you had said about weaning me off. He did it slowly, taking about eight months. But he did that. And now, I no longer have a voice in my head. Every once in a while, I still ask Mal to keep me company though."

"That's good to hear," Alec said, "And considering that you've spent your entire life with that voice in your head, I understand why once in a while you'd still want to hear a voice."

"Where's Spyro?" Cynder asked, "How long does it take to get me a snack?"

Come to think of it, I figured Spyro would've been back by now. Especially considering that he's been rather protective of Cynder.

"I'd suggest we go look for him," Alec mentioned, "But I should stay off of my paw."

"I may be gravid. But I'm not immobile," Cynder said, "You stay here. I'll go look for Spyro."

"On one condition," Alec said, "Don't overexert yourself too much. You said it yourself. You are gravid after all."

"Deal." With that said, Cynder headed out to look for Spyro.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Off in a distant forest, a small group of wolves were waiting, planning for something. As they were waiting, a smaller female white wolf arrived, "I see you have returned, Ferra," an older wolf said to the newly arrived white wolf, not even turning to look at her, "I assume you've come with information?"

Ferra, the white wolf, seemed more timid than the others. Perhaps it was because she was the only white wolf among them. Or perhaps it was just part of her nature. Either way, her expression turned serious, "Yes, alpha," Ferra replied, referring to the wolf by his title rather than name...the alpha male, "You're earlier assumption was correct. The son of the dragon who killed the rest of my pack is living in Warfang. And just like you told me, he's a purple dragon."

"Legend has it that he's the one who defeated the dark master four years ago," one of the other wolves said, "And that he's the one who drove most of the apes away seven years ago."

"Like father like son," another female said.

"Yes, Krosus. The legends are true," the alpha said, "And he drove away all the innocent apes from Avalar. He's a destroyer, just like his father before him."

"Alpha, I have more news," Ferra added, "It seems that the purple dragon has also befriended a silver dragon from the south, as well as the fire guardian's daughters."

"The daughters of the fire guardian, Ignitus. The one who started the forest fire that destroyed your home and drove the wolves away," the alpha said, "And the son of the wind guardian, Aviarus. The one who killed the survivors of the fire."

"So what are we going to do now, alpha?" the female asked.

"Patience, Veega," the alpha said to the female named Veega, "We'll have our revenge in due time. I need time to think of a plan. I hadn't anticipated the possibility of him forming an alliance with a silver dragon. And we should rest to save our strength."

"Sooner may be better than later, alpha," Ferra mentioned, "I believe the silver dragon was injured."

"How injured was he?" the alpha asked.

"I'm not exactly sure how injured he was," Ferra replied, "But I'm pretty sure he'll need a couple days to recover."

"Then tomorrow we strike," the alpha said.

* * *

**Cyril asking Alec for assistance? Well, it couldn't be any stranger than Mal taking advice from him. And Cynder is free from the voice in her head. And who is this group of wolves? Sounds like trouble's coming.**

**And where is Spyro with Cynder's snacks?**

**Please R&R.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 7~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Mal walked into Sienna and Ember's room to check on them. Ember was already asleep on one of the cushions. Sienna however was just laying all curled up in a corner. She wasn't asleep, she was just upset.

"What do you want?" Sienna mumbled just loud enough for Mal to hear, barely even acknowledging his presence.

"I just came to see how you were doing," Mal said. The sound of his voice caught her attention. Before she heard his voice, Sienna thought that it was Cyril again. So when she saw that it wasn't the ice guardian, she was taken by surprise.

"I-I thought you were Cyril. He keeps trying to get me to talk," Sienna said, "Why can't he understand that I don't want to talk about my dad?"

"He probably thinks that talking about it will be helpful," Mal said as he sat down, making sure not to move to close to Sienna, "And he's probably right about that. I just don't think he understands that he should let you talk about it when _you_ are ready."

"He's obviously never had to deal with death before," Sienna said.

"Actually, I think it's the opposite. I think he's dealt with so much death that he's become desensitized," Mal corrected, "He's learned to deal with death, and probably believes that everyone else can deal with it like he can."

Sienna then let out a halfhearted laugh, "Cyril annoys me. But here I am apparently unable to stop talking about him."

"Well, he is your godfather, right?" Mal asked rhetorically, "So maybe a part of your mind is trying to latch onto the idea of having someone to take the place of your father. And you seem to be feeling allot better than what Cyril thought."

"Well, you're not Cyril," Sienna said bluntly, "I don't have to worry about him trying to get me to talk about something I don't want to talk about."

"That seems a bit cold," Mal said, "He does care about you. The main issue is that he doesn't know how to deal with children."

"You don't talk like you're age," Sienna said, "You sound more like an old dragon who's wise."

"Well technically, I was frozen in crystal since before Malefor caused havok," Mal said, "So technically, I'm about as old as your father was...I mean...I didn't mean to bring him up."

"Don't worry about it," Sienna said with a sigh that seemed to contradict what she was saying, "So, you're really that old?"

"I knew the guardians when they were all kids," Mal said, "But I'm still only about as old as Spyro and Cynder physically. Physically, I'm only about 16 years old. But that's because I was in suspended animation in that crystal. So I didn't age. My 'wise' way of thinking is probably because I'm from a different time. I've only been in the present time for about three years. And I'm still having trouble integrating into this time."

"Like what?" Sienna asked, "What are you having trouble with?"

"What I'm currently working on is just generally making friends," Mal said, "So far, my only friends are Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Alec. And the guardians I suppose."

"You're friends with that silver dragon who thinks he's a human?" Sienna asked.

"I've seen it first paw," Mal said, "He doesn't just think he's a human. He really is a human."

"But I thought..."

"That humans were just myth?" Mal interrupted, "Technically, they are. But Alec comes from a different dimension. In his world, dragons are the myths."

Sienna then looked downcast, "Dad always talked about the idea of other realities," She mumbled before standing up, "Thanks for coming by to check on me...uh..."

"Oh, right. My name's Mal," Mal said, remembering that he never gave Sienna his name.

"I'm Sienna. But you probably already knew that by now," Sienna introduced herself, "But it's getting late and I'm getting tired. Maybe I'll see you again?"

"I'm staying here at the temple," Mal said, "So as long as you're here, I'm sure we'll cross paths again. But for now, goodnight."

With that said, Mal left the room and Sienna climbed onto a cushion. She was still upset about her father. But she was feeling a little better now. Her now relaxed mind helped her to get to sleep easier.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Spyro walked into Cynder's room carrying a bunch of food, "Sorry if I took a while. I figured since it's meal time and that Alec's here now, I got us..." Spyro stopped mid-sentence when he realized Cynder wasn't there, "Where's Cynder?"

It's about time he got back. When Cynder's willing to think about eating Sparx, it's meal time.

"Cynder was wondering what was taking so long. So she went to look for you," Alec said.

Wait, if Cynder was going to the dining hall to look for Spyro, and Spyro just came from the dining hall, why didn't they cross paths?

"Is there more than one route from here to the dining hall?" Alec asked.

"Not without going all the way around the temple," Spyro answered, "I don't see why she would think to look for me in that other direction. Why'd she even go to look for me? She's supposed to be resting. And besides, she knew I was coming back."

"You were taking too long," Alec answered, "I mean, she was willing to eat Sparx. That's how hungry she was getting. But if there's just one direct route to the dining hall, why didn't you two cross paths?"

"What I want to know is why you let her go. Or at least why you didn't go with her," Spyro said. Alec lifted up his injured paw and an embarrassed blush spread across Spyro's face, "Oh...right...your paw. And knowing how stubborn she can get sometimes, combined with your paw, I guess you couldn't stop her. But I'm worried."

"Cynder may be gravid. But she can still take care of herself," Alec said.

"But that's the thing. No she can't," Spyro said with a worried tone, "For a few months now, whenever Cynder uses too much energy, she ends up blacking out. Nobody knows why she's having these blackouts. The only theory we've come up with is that somehow it's some sort of side affect from Malefor's control over her in the past."

This must be why he's been so over-protective of her. That and the fact that he loves her.

"The healers said that as far as they know, these blackouts aren't causing any harm," Spyro continued, "But they suggested that we keep an eye on her just in case."

"Well, I did let her go on the condition that she takes it easy," Alec said.

"I guess," Spyro said, "But to be honest, with the excitement of you being here, I'm surprised that she hasn't had a blackout yet. Alec, do you think you can walk without using your injured paw?"

"I suppose," Alec said.

I got to my...paws. I made sure not to step with my sprained paw. It was a little awkward, doing a little hop as I walked. But I could walk...more or less.

"Good. I'll need your help to find Cynder," Spyro said, "With the two of us, we can find her in half the time."

More like three quarters, thanks to my injured paw.

"Perhaps we should get Mal to help us out too," Alec suggested, "He will lessen the time just that much more."

"If we meet up with him, then we'll ask for his help," Spyro said, "But we can't wait for him to just arrive. We need to get going now."

With that said, Alec and Spyro headed out of the room in search for Cynder.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Mal was heading back to his own quarters to get some rest himself. But on the way, he noticed a shape in one of the shadows. Mal went over to check it out.

"Cynder?!"

It was Cynder, laying on the floor unconscious.

"She must have had one of her blackouts. But what is she doing way over here?" Mal said to himself before noticing a trail, indicating that Cynder had been dragged, "What's this? Everyone here at the temple knows to take Cynder to the infirmary if she's found like this. Not to just drag her out of the way. I'd better get her to the infirmary. But I should let Spyro know about it."

Mal put his paw to the floor. Then he lifted it up, pulling up a purple crystal as he did.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

As Spyro and Alec were about to part ways to look for Cynder. Spyro felt an energy through the floor, that normally only purple dragons, Spyro and Mal, can sense. But Alec could feel the energy too.

I wasn't exactly sure of what I was feeling. I had a feeling that I wasn't sensing the energy the same way Spyro was. I was feeling a disturbance in the natural energy in the ground. Spyro however was probably sensing the energy that was causing the disturbance.

Spyro lifted up his paw, pulling up a purple crystal as he did. Alec wasn't sure what to think of this, since it was new to him and not from the games. But then Alec noticed Mal's image appear in the crystal.

"Mal, what's going on?" Spyro asked.

"I'll make this short," the image of Mal said, "I found Cynder. Meet me in the infirmary and I'll explain the details."

The image then vanished and the crystal receded back into the ground. "Uh...what just happened?" Alec asked as he followed Spyro towards the infirmary.

"Well, it's a trick I learned with Mal and Cynder," Spyro said, "We learned to use our convexity energy to summon purple crystals. Then we can use them to send messages to each other. Only me, Cynder, and Mal can sense the energy from the crystals though. And it takes allot of energy, which is why we keep the messages short."

"Before you rule me out, I didn't sense the convexity energy you sensed," Alec pointed out, "But I did sense the disturbance in the natural energy. I doubt I can actually summon the purple crystals like you can though."

"But that's not important now," Spyro said, "What's important is that Mal found Cynder and are at the infirmary. So let's go."

"I'm right behind you," Alec said, "Well technically, I'm limping behind you."

"Let's just get to the infirmary."

As we walked to the infirmary...well...as Spyro walked and I limped, Spyro explained to me that in the few years that I was away, he managed to learn how to sense convexity energy along with Mal and Cynder. They could sense the energy because of being purple dragons. However, since Cynder isn't technically a purple dragon, her being corrupted by a purple dragon in the past impregnated her with the powers of a purple dragon. Eventually, they learned to focus their convexity energy, compressing it. And in turn, they were able to form these purple crystals. Through training, they even learned to project their images through the convexity crystals, sending messages to each other. However, because of how much energy this takes, the messages have to be kept short and only used when necessary.

Silver dragons may be rare in these parts. But they certainly aren't special like the purple dragons.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

It was getting late and the healer was about to leave for the night when Mal came walking into the infirmary with Cynder on his back. The healer dragon changed her plans to see what was happening, "Is something wrong with Cynder?" the healer asked.

"I'm not sure. I think she just had one of her blackouts again," Mal said, "But we're supposed to bring her here when that happens."

"Well, okay," the healer said, "Is something bothering you?"

"Well, it's where I found her that concerns me," Mal explained, "I found her laying in the corridor leading to my quarters. She would have no reason to be in that area. But I noticed a trail leading from Cynder down the hall. It appeared that Cynder was dragged to that area, and that she blacked out somewhere else."

"Is it possible there's an intruder in the temple?" Alec asked as he limped in with Spyro. Spyro sped strait to Cynder to see if she was alright.

"I highly doubt that. But I can't say that it's not possible," the healer said, "But even if there is an intruder, where could he or she be?"

"Let's just assume that they're gone by now," Mal suggested.

"You're a wise dragon Mal," the healer said, "We should assume that whoever it was is gone by now. Now, our focus should be Cynder." With that said, the healer began to check over Cynder.

"Will she be alright?" Spyro asked worriedly.

"Cynder's fine. She's just unconscious," the healer said, "But I would like to suggest that she stay here over night, just to be on the safe side."

* * *

**Other than the new ability to crystallize convexity, there isn't anything much to mention about this chapter.**

**But who is this intruder...and do they even exist?**

**Please R&R.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 8~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

That night, we all stayed in the infirmary with Cynder. The infirmary beds weren't that soft. But they aren't too bad. Especially considering that dragon bodies are more designed to tolerate laying on harder terrains,

The problem though wasn't the hard beds, it was that I couldn't sleep. There wasn't really anything wrong. I just wasn't tired.

A golden glowing light came flying into the infirmary. It was Sparx, who was trying to look for Spyro.

"Hey, Sparx. You couldn't sleep either?" Alec asked.

"Oh...you're awake?" Sparx asked, not expecting anyone to be up at this hour, "I was just looking for Spyro. I first checked his quarters before I forgot that he recently changed his quarters so that he shares quarters with Cynder. So then I checked the new quarters to look for hopefully Spyro, but I would've settled for Cynder too. When I saw that nobody was their, I went to Mal's quarters. When I saw that he wasn't there, I realized that something must've happened and that you were in the infirmary."

"Did you need something?" Alec asked.

"Earlier, I thought I saw someone running from the temple," Sparx said, "At first, I thought it was a cheetah. But I've never seen a cheetah running on four legs before."

I have.

"He seemed young, so I didn't think it was worth noting. But I thought that I should tell someone anyway. I just couldn't because I couldn't find any of you guys," Sparx explained, "But what about Cynder? Is she okay?"

"Cynder will be fine. She just had one of her blackouts," Alec answered, "But considering where Mal found her, there are a few unanswered questions. But you seeing someone running out of the temple may explain at least what happened. But why didn't you think to go to the guardians about this?"

"Yeah...I guess I wasn't thinking clearly," Sparx admitted sheepishly, "It's just that with Cynder gravid and the excitement that it brought, I guess other issues just aren't exactly first priority."

"Well, you were thinking though. And that's what matters," Alec said, "You thought to tell someone what you saw instead of just brushing it off like it was nothing. But in all honesty, I think you should wait until the guardians are awake so that you can tell them directly. And make sure to let Spyro and Mal know so that we can partly know what happened."

"Couldn't you just tell them yourself?"

"Yeah, I suppose I could," Alec said, "I'm just concerned that tomorrow morning I won't remember to tell them."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Cynder opened up her eyes. She was a bit confused. The last thing she remembered was looking for Spyro, and the next, she was...she didn't know where she was. Cynder looked around a little to see where she was. She saw that she was in the infirmary.

The last thing she remembered was looking for Spyro, and then the next, she's waking up in the infirmary? This could only mean one thing.

"Oh, no. Not again," Cynder groaned. These blackouts were getting frustrated, and were even getting to be scary. Were these blackouts caused by her eggs? Or even worse, would these blackouts be causing damage to her eggs?

"I see you're awake," Mal said as he saw Cynder. Alec and Spyro were still asleep, but Mal was up. They were taking turns watching over Cynder. Alec had the first shift, then Spyro. And now Mal, "You've been out for over nine hours."

"That long?" Cynder asked, "It's not the longest I've had a blackout. But they've been getting longer and longer."

"What's exactly the last thing you remember before blacking out?" Mal asked.

"Well...I was walking down the corridor looking for Spyro..."

**X~ ~Flashback~ ~X**

Cynder was heading down one of the corridors of the temple. She was originally in search for Spyro, wondering what was taking him so long. But her conscious decision to look for Spyro was overpowered by her stomach and was just heading strait towards the dining hall.

As she was coming up to the dining hall, she heard something coming from a nearby corridor, "Spyro, is that you?" Cynder asked as she headed down the corridor, "Spyro, what's taking you so long? You know I have trouble waiting for food."

Cynder got no reply. Just the sound of someone running down the corridor. Cynder followed to see who it was. She did see a figure. But before she could identify who it was, everything went dark...

**X~ ~End Flashback~ ~X**

"Whoever it was you saw was probably the same figure that Sparx saw running from the temple last night," Alec said, causing Mal and Cynder to look in his direction.

That's right. I was awake to hear all that. I wasn't trying to mislead anybody though. I just feel uncomfortable when someone is watching when I wake up. Don't ask me why, because I don't even understand it myself.

"Sparx saw someone running from the temple last night?" Mal asked.

"You heard me say how I was thinking with my stomach?" Cynder asked sheepishly.

"You're gravid. So I don't think any less of you for it," Alec said to Cynder before continuing seriously, "And yes. Last night in the middle of the night while I was watching over you, Sparx came in. He said he couldn't sleep."

"So Sparx knows you were protecting me?" Cynder sighed, "He's gonna use this to rub this in my..."

"Sparx knows nothing."

"Well I could've told you that," Cynder snarked.

Alec rolled his eyes at Cynder's comment. He thought it was amusing, but a bit obvious, "As I was saying, I told Sparx that I was having trouble sleeping," Alec continued, "And besides, I'm a bit of a night owl anyway. So even if I wasn't watching you, I'd probably still be up at that time. My point is, He doesn't know I was up watching over you. But he said he saw what looked like a cheetah. But it was running on four legs."

Mal thought for a moment about that description. There wasn't enough to go by. But with the few details that were given, Mal had a bad feeling.

"I can't confirm anything yet," Mal said, "But I hope that what I assume is wrong."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Is everyone ready?" The alpha asked.

"Ready," everyone replied.

"What about the black dragoness?" Ferra asked.

"If she is affiliated to the children of the ones who destroyed our homes, then she too is an enemy," the alpha said, "And any enemy is a target."

"But..." Ferra began. But she dropped the subject. Something didn't feel right about this. But it wasn't her position to argue with the alpha. After all, he took her into his pack after the fire and wind guardians destroyed her home and pack. And his own pack and territory were damaged. So he would have no reason to lie to her.

"You are having doubts," the alpha stated as he observed Ferra, "Would you like to talk about it?"

"No...it's not important," Ferra said nervously, "Besides, shouldn't we be getting ready to attack?"

"I am making sure everyone is ready for the attack now. But the attack isn't until midday," the alpha stated, "We have some time to talk. And I promise I will not judge you. I want to hear what's on your mind."

"Well...if you're sure..." Ferra said, still as nervous as before, "I can never forgive those two guardians for what they've done...but..."

"You don't feel that their children should have to pay for their fathers' crimes," the alpha said.

"It's just that, why should we blame someone who wasn't even at the scene of the crime?" Ferra stated.

"I understand what you mean about the guardians' children not being directly responsible," the alpha said, "However, they have their own crimes to pay for. The driving away of the apes."

"Well...I guess," Ferra admitted.

"And don't forget that they've also befriended a silver dragon," the alpha added, "We've been at war with the silver dragons for a long time. The war only ended because we headed up north. But then the guardians destroyed our new home."

"Long story short, they cannot be forgiven either," Krosus said before nuzzling Ferra, "Besides, would I lie to you?"

"I guess you're right," Ferra said, calming down from Krosus' kindness.

"Perhaps you would feel better if you stayed here while the rest of us go on the attack," the alpha suggested.

"I'll obey if you order it," Ferra said, "But if it's my choice, I'd like to come."

"As you wish," the alpha said.

As Veega saw Krosus being friendly with Ferra, she let a slight growl escape. But rather than letting her emotions get the better of her, she chose to focus those emotions towards the attack.

_'One of these days, I'll get rid of that Ferra. Then Krosus will be all mine.'_

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

A young pink dragoness was roaming the corridors of the temple. She seemed to be searching for something...or perhaps someone. As she continued to roam, she came across the Ice Guardian, Cyril.

"Ember?" Cyril questioned when he saw the pink dragoness, "What are you doing here all alone and not in your quarters?"

"Can you help me, mister?" Ember asked the Ice Guardian, "When I woke up this morning, I couldn't find my sister anywhere."

"And you want me to help you find Sienna?" Cyril assumed, "Alright, come with me. I doubt your sister would just leave you all alone. Perhaps she just went to get some breakfast."

At the mention of breakfast, a rumbling came from Ember's stomach, indicating that she was hungry.

"It sounds to me that you would like some breakfast too," Cyril pointed out. And with that said, Cyril headed towards the dining hall followed by Ember.

Once they arrived at the dining hall, Ember saw Sienna with Spyro.

"Ignitus was like a father to me too," Spyro said, "I never knew my biological parents. So I was raised by a family of dragonflies. Ignitus was the first real dragon I've ever met."

"It couldn't have been easy for a couple of dragonflies to raise a baby dragon," Sienna commented, "I mean, considering how much a dragon eats compared to a dragonfly, how were they able to feed you?"

"Have you ever seen how much Sparx eats?" Spyro asked rhetorically, "If they could feed him, they could've raised an entire dragon colony."

"What about other dragonflies?" Sienna asked, "How did you convince them that you were a dragonfly too?"

"I've often been teased by others saying how different I was," Spyro said, "But not once did they imply that I was something other than a dragonfly. In fact, they teased me more about how I couldn't fly than me being different."

"Sister!" Ember called out as she ran over to hug Sienna.

Cyril glared at Spyro. It was now his signature glare for Spyro and Cynder. He chose not to lecture him and Cynder anymore. But he also wanted to make sure that they knew that he disapproves.

"Where were you this whole time?" Ember asked worriedly.

"I told you this morning that I was gonna go get myself some breakfast," Sienna said matter of factly, "Don't you remember me waking you up this morning and asking you if you wanted me to get you anything for breakfast?"

"No."

"In Ember's defense, perhaps she doesn't remember because she wasn't fully awake at the time," Spyro suggested.

"So where's my breakfast?" Ember asked.

"You said you weren't hungry," Sienna said. But the rumbling in Ember's stomach said otherwise, "Here, you can have mine. I'm full anyways."

"FOOD!" little Ember exclaimed before she started eating.

"I probably should check on Cynder too," Spyro suggested before turning to Cyril, "Can I talk to you for a minute...in private?"

Cyril wasn't sure what to think. He didn't feel comfortable talking friendly with Spyro when he's trying to get across that he doesn't approve of him and Cynder mating under-aged. But the serious look in Spyro's eyes told Cyril that this wasn't related to that. Cyril nodded and led Spyro to a more private area to talk.

"I'm worried about Sienna," Spyro said bluntly, "When she said she was full, the truth is that she only ate a few bites of her food."

"I appreciate your concern, Spyro. But to be honest, I'm glad to hear that she had just a few bites," Cyril pointed out, "Sienna just learned about her father's death. And though I would prefer it if she had eaten more, I am glad to know that she is at least eating. If only a little bit. She nearly starved herself to death when their mother died."

"I hope she is well enough to take care of her little sister," Spyro added.

"If not...then I will take care of them," Cyril said, "I am their godfather after all. But could I ask you...and your friends a favor? It seemed that when she was talking with you, she seemed to forget about the death of Ignitus. So, could you and your friends...well...become friends with Sienna and Ember?"

"I'll do anything to help," Spyro said.

"Thank you, Spyro," Cyril said in thanks, "You know that I disapprove of you mating with Cynder at such an early age, don't you?"

"You never let us forget."

"Good," Cyril said, "Now go check up on Cynder."

Spyro was a little confused about how Cyril instructed him to check on Cynder. But rather than argue, he did as he was told.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Okay, I'm tired of waiting for Spyro now," Cynder said as she started to get out of bed, "I'm gonna go and find Spyro now."

"You know, if you have another blackout, you're gonna worry Spyro that much more," Alec stated.

"Yeah, well, if he hadn't worried me in the first place, I wouldn't have had a blackout in the first place," Cynder said, "So if I worry him because of me having a blackout, then technically it's his own fault for worrying me in the first place."

I would've made an argument there if Cynder didn't have a valid point. I do think that Cynder is basing her actions off of hormones. But Spyro did worry her first.

"What about your hatchlings?" Mal asked, "We still don't know if these blackouts have a negative affect on your eggs."

I could see in Cynder's eyes how much she wanted to argue with Mal. But she knew he was right. She didn't know if her blackouts had any affect on her eggs. I wish my 'silver dragon powers' could answer that question.

"You're bored, aren't you?" Alec asked.

"How would you feel if you had to stay in bed and not do anything?" Cynder said.

"I think you're over-exaggerating a bit," Alec said, "But you have a point. That would be boring."

"How am I over-exaggerating?" Cynder asked, "Don't you believe I feel the way I do?"

"Yes, I do," Alec replied, "I think you're over-exaggerating about having to be in bed all the time. Either that, or the others are over-exaggerating about how much rest you need. Then again, I don't know how different the situation would be with a human. I'm not a doctor or anything. And I've only been a dragon for a couple of days. I'm not an expert on dragon physiology."

"Cynder!" Spyro exclaimed when he saw Cynder was awake.

"Where were you this whole time?" Cynder asked in a stern voice.

"I was eating...break...fast," Spyro said, realizing what he was saying to Cynder, "Sorry."

"And you didn't bring anything back for Cynder and me?" Alec said playfully.

"Well, I didn't...wait," Spyro said, suddenly thinking about what Alec said, "Why would I have brought anything back for you?"

"Well, it could've just been out of the kindness of your heart," Alec said, "And since that's obviously not an option..." Alec lifted up his sprained paw, "...I'm injured."

"I'm on Spyro's side about this," Cynder said, "If you can walk to the infirmary on your own, you can get your own breakfast."

"First of all, I did not get here on my own. I had help," Alec countered, "And you're the one who's complaining about being bored. Why don't _you_ get _your_ own breakfast?"

"You two are starting to argue the way that Cynder argues with Sparx," Mal pointed out.

"That was cold, Mal," Spyro said with a playful grin.

"Yeah. When me and Cynder argue, I know better than to think I can win," Sparx said as he entered the room.

"Well that's because you know better than to think you can take Cynder on," Spyro said, "Alec was able to take on Cynder while in human form. Now that he's a dragon, I'm sure he can be that much more dangerous."

"And all this talk about breakfast is making me hungry," Alec said, "I don't think dragons are insectivores by nature. But I do know that insects are high in protein."

"And considering how much Sparx can eat, that's allot of protein," Spyro added.

"You are planning on sharing, aren't you?" Cynder asked.

"I thought you said you didn't eat junk food," Alec said, "But yes, of course I'll share. I'll even be generous and let you have the head."

"Oh, you're too kind," Cynder replied. Then the two of them turned to Sparx.

"I...think I should be going now," Sparx said before bolting out of the room.

"Is it me, or do we make a good team when it comes to tormenting Sparx?" Alec asked.

"We definitely make a good team," Cynder said, "But that doesn't fix the fact that I'm still hungry."

"Then let's stop talking and let's go to the dining hall," Alec said, "The sooner we do something about our hunger, the sooner we won't be hungry anymore."

Alec and Cynder got up to head towards the dining hall. Alec limped, keeping his weight off of his injured paw. And Cynder seemed to walk slowly, the weight of her gravid belly slowing her down. In general, they were going about the same speed...and their stomachs were growling at about the same volume.

* * *

**It seems there is some rivalry in the ranks of the wolves. And it seems that Ferra is having some second thoughts. And hopefully Sienna is getting a chance to forget about the death of her father.**

**And for your information, an 'insectivore' is an animal that eats insects. Basically the insect eating version of a carnivore.**

**Please R&R.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 9~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

While we were eating breakfast, with Spyro and Mal who followed us of course. I mean, neither of them were willing to let Cynder be on her own, even though technically she was with me. I guess they weren't willing to let me be on my own either with my paw how it is. Anyways, like I was saying, with Spyro and Mal, we went to the dining hall. Since Spyro had just come from their, he wasn't hungry. Mal on the other hand didn't seem hungry either, but he hadn't eaten yet.

But as we ate, we had a chance to talk with Sienna and little Ember. I just can't get past how cute Ember is. But anyways, we got to get to know them. I even told them about the Human Realm. Cynder also told her version of the story. Cynder's version sounded allot more fascinating than mine. I guess she saw wonder in what I usually take for granted.

Then again, they probably take the Dragon Realm for granted where I find wonder here.

"I still think that story is a little far fetched," Sienna said, "But I guess there's too much detail to just be fantasy."

"You knew about this world and made games about it?" Ember asked.

"Not exactly," Alec corrected, "In my world, this world is just a fantasy world made by video games. We didn't actually know this world existed. In fact, dragons are mythological creatures in my world."

"The guardians can even confirm that Alec is really a human," Spyro said, "He helped us save Mal here."

"Technically, I used the power that the dark dragon gave me when he tried to corrupt me," Alec said, "I guess I was too stubborn to let him fully corrupt my mind."

We all had gotten into the habit of calling the Dark Master Malefor simply as the 'dark dragon'. For starters, it helps to differentiate him from Mal, since Mal is technically Malefor. And secondly, it's been years since the Dark Master was heard from last. Even if you count the last time I was here nearly three years ago, that was still nearly three years ago. Many dragons now think of Malefor as the past. It's officially a historic event. So we chose to refer to him as if he was long forgotten.

"Don't forget you had my help to keep your mind in check," Mal said, making sure he got his credit, "You even did start to lose yourself, and you injured Cynder doing so."

"Well...I got caught up in the adrenaline rush," Alec said sheepishly, "It's not like I wanted to hurt her or anything. And besides, if I had truly lost myself fully, she could've been allot worse off. But can we change the subject now?"

I don't like that I had that moment where I lost myself. It's why I usually don't talk about that incident anyways. It's not that for that moment I lost myself to the darkness that I don't like. It's that I knew what I was doing, and I liked it. I refer to it as an adrenaline rush because that is how it felt, so I believe adrenaline had a fair part in it. But I won't try to make excuses. That adrenaline rush did allow for the darkness to corrupt me for that one moment.

"How about we talk about our dad," Sienna suggested. This got everyone a little tense. Everyone that is except for Ember. She had forgotten...again...that Ignitus was dead, "I do honestly want to talk about him."

Spyro had told us about how Cyril asked him to ask us to distract Sienna from the death of her father. And this was the complete opposite.

"I know Cyril doesn't want me thinking about our dad," Sienna said, "He thinks that's the reason why I haven't been eating. And to some extent, he may be right. But first off, it's only been one night. I would still need some time to get over that. Secondly, not talking about dad won't stop me from thinking of him."

"Why? What happened to daddy?" Ember asked cluelessly.

"I know Cyril means well. But he just doesn't know how to take care of children," Sienna said, choosing not to answer her little sister, "But the reason I haven't been eating isn't because of the news of my dad. I just haven't been feeling well since last night."

"Is it by any chance a feeling like you want to throw up?" Mal asked, receiving a nod from Sienna, "I think I have whatever it is you have. I haven't been feeling too good this morning either."

"If we're sick, should we be around Cynder right now?" Sienna asked, realizing the situation, "I think until we can confirm that whatever we have isn't contagious, or until we're feeling better, me and Mal should keep our distance from Cynder."

"She's got a point," Spyro said, "We wouldn't want something to happen to your eggs."

"Why didn't you tell Cyril that you weren't eating because you didn't feel well?" Alec asked.

"Like I said, he doesn't know how to take care of children," Sienna said, "And...I didn't want to worry him. But for now, I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Cyril was against the idea of eavesdropping. But he also wanted to know how things were working out so far without interfering. So he did what he was against and stood outside the dining hall to listen in.

"I know Cyril means well. But he just doesn't know how to take care of children," Cyril heard Sienna say. It was hurtful that Sienna thought that of him. But perhaps what was more hurtful was that it was true. What was Ignitus thinking making Cyril their godfather? "But the reason I haven't been eating isn't because of the news of my dad. I just haven't been feeling well since last night."

"Sienna's sick?" Cyril asked himself, "Maybe her illness is connected to her emotions." As much as he didn't want it to be true, Cyril seemed desperate to connect Sienna being sick to her father.

"Is it by any chance a feeling like you want to throw up?" Mal asked, receiving a nod from Sienna, "I think I have whatever it is you have. I haven't been feeling too good this morning either."

"If Sienna being sick is emotional, why would Mal have the same illness?" Cyril wondered.

"If we're sick, should we be around Cynder right now?" Sienna asked.

Cyril couldn't help but smile. Sienna seemed to have inherited Ignitus' wisdom.

"Why didn't you tell Cyril that you weren't eating because you didn't feel well?" Alec asked.

"Like I said, he doesn't know how to take care of children," Sienna said, "And...I didn't want to worry him."

"She has her father's wisdom and his caring nature," Cyril told himself, "If she really thinks I'm not fit to take care of her, it's obvious that she's been able to take care of Ember this entire time. Perhaps she could help me help them. Meanwhile, perhaps I should look into this illness that Sienna and Mal seem to have."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Later that day, everyone was generally doing their own things. Mal and Sienna were keeping their distance from Cynder until they could figure out what's making them sick. For all they knew, it could just be a simple stomach bug. But better safe than sorry. Sienna hasn't even left the bathroom for several hours. She's been throwing up the entire time. Mal wasn't exactly as bad as Sienna. But he wasn't feeling too great either.

Cynder wasn't doing much. But only because the weight of her gravid belly made getting around difficult. Although she was curious as to why the weight of her belly seemed so much more obvious now. Maybe it's because she's used to relaxing more, so the recent activity was more blatant. Spyro was keeping an eye on Cynder as he always did. Though for some reason, he had a feeling that he needed to protect her from something.

Alec wasn't doing much because of his paw. But he was at the portal using the monitor to talk with his mom. He talked about how he officially got to know Sienna and Ember, and that they were Ignitus' children. He told her about how Sienna and Mal weren't feeling well. He talked about how he's getting to know his dragon senses that much more. It was still a strange sensation to him, noticing these new senses. But at least he understood what he was sensing...more or less.

Cyril was trying to get advice from the other guardians to see if they could help him to learn how to take care of Sienna and Ember. But neither of them had any experience either. All they could say was to trust his instincts.

But all in all, everyone was doing generally their own things. They were all blissfully unaware of what was about to happen.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Out in the city of Warfang, many dragons were active. Many parents were getting their children ready for the academy that was going to open at the temple. Some were out running errands. And some were just out enjoying the weather.

There was one dragon who seemed irritated. He was most likely a fire dragon, seeing as he had red scales. But the dark earthy shade to his scales made it possible that he was an earth dragon. Perhaps he was a hybrid or something.

The red dragon's irritation came from searching for his nephew. It was really annoying how much that kid got into trouble. Perhaps his trouble making had to do with the death of his parents, who were killed when Malefor attacked. And that's why he was sending his nephew to the academy. To learn discipline.

"I swear that hatchling will cause me to go insane," the red dragon said, "We're not here to play hide-and-seek! If you don't come out soon, then I'm just gonna have to leave you here!"

As the red dragon continued to search for his nephew, there was suddenly a commotion going on. This got his attention, thinking somehow his nephew was involved. But instead what he saw was a pack of wolves attacking. Now he was more desperate to find his nephew.

"Seriously, this is not the time to be playing games!"

Meanwhile, as the earthy red dragon looked for his nephew, a red dragon hatchling was in a bush. The hatchling desperately wanted to get to his uncle. But he was held in place being pinned down. He wanted to call out to his uncle, but a gray paw was holding his muzzle shut so that he couldn't call out.

"The more you struggle, the more you should realize how pointless it is to struggle," the hatchling's captor said, "You're using up all your strength to try to escape, yet I'm barely doing anything to keep you restrained."

The hatchling watched as his uncle went to look for him somewhere else. The hatchling released one more burst of energy to try to escape. When the escape attempt failed, the hatchling fell into despair as he realized he couldn't escape. Tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Elsewhere in Warfang, wolves were causing destruction. It was amazing how much destruction a pack of wolves could create. They had no elemental powers. And unlike the cheetahs, the wolves were quadrupedal. It must be a combination of their speed and their numbers.

"Somebody get the guardians!" one of the dragons who was fighting off the wolves called out, "They'll know what to do! Maybe the legendary purple dragon can help!"

Hearing this command, an electric dragon broke away from the battle and headed towards the temple. The electric dragon wasn't sure of what to think. All this was happening so fast that his brain couldn't catch up.

When the electric dragon was coming up to the temple, he came to a realization, "I could end up meeting the legendary purple dragon!" the electric dragon realized.

While he was distracted at the thought of meeting the dragon who defeated the Dark Master several years ago, he ended up flying into an earthy red dragon.

"Oh, sorry for running into you," the electric dragon said, "I was just a little distracted."

"No harm done I suppose. Though I suggest you look where you're going next time," the earthy red dragon said, "I must go now. I'm on my way to the temple to talk to the guardians about a wolf infestation."

"You're going to the guardians about the wolves too?" the electric dragon said in an increasingly hyperactive manner, "I just came from the market where several wolves are causing lots of damage."

"Since we're heading to the same destination, we might as well go together," the earthy red dragon said, "I'm worried though. I couldn't find my nephew. I didn't want to leave him alone like I did. But I needed help. He's probably just playing another one of his pranks again. But I'm worried with the arrival of these wolves."

"My name's Voltra by the way," the electric dragon said.

"You can call me Trai."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

As I was sitting by the portal...doing nothing, I started to feel something in the ground. I didn't know what it was. But I could sense that it wasn't good.

Alec was sensing something through the ground, a disruption in the natural flow of life energy. Alec then got up to go see the guardians to ask if they know anything. But as he got up, he was stopped by Cynder, "And just where do you think you're going?" Cynder asked sternly.

"I was going to go see the guardians," Alec said, "I...I sense something. And I don't think it's good."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait until one of the guardians comes here," Cynder said, sitting Alec down.

But Alec couldn't shake the feeling that something's wrong, "No...I have to go talk to them," Alec said, getting back up.

"Sit down!" Cynder commanded, "Whatever it is can wait."

"And what if you're wrong?! What if it can't wait?!" Alec snapped, "What if this is something serious?! And what if waiting will end up putting you in harms way?! Don't forget, if you're in harm, your eggs are in harm!"

Cynder sat back down and let Alec go, partly because of what Alec said, and partly just because of the shock at what just happened.

Alec limped his way to the guardians' quarters as fast as he could. He needed answers.

After a harsh limping session, Alec got to the guardians' quarters. He knocked on the door, hoping one of the guardians was there. Alec would've hated to have to limp his way all around the temple looking for one of the guardians.

Alec waited...and waited...and waited. Apparently there was nobody there. As he was about to head back, Terrador came walking up to the door, "Alec, shouldn't you be off that paw?" Terrador said.

"I'm sorry. But I had to see one of you," Alec said, "Have you heard if anything's happening in Warfang?"

"Something happening?" Terrador questioned, "Like what?"

"I don't know. Just...anything!" Alec said, "I have a bad feeling that something's wrong."

"Well, we haven't heard anything," Terrador said, "You are still getting used to your new senses, right? Perhaps what your sensing is nothing important."

"I really hope you're right," Alec said.

Before they could change the subject, a couple of dragons, a fire dragon and an electric dragon, came running down the corridor.

"Somebody help us!" the electric dragon exclaimed, "There's a pack of wolves attacking Warfang!"

* * *

**It seems that both Sienna and Mal have come down with something. I hope it's not serious. And the wolves have struck.**

**Please R&R.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 10~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"I have a bad feeling that something's wrong," Alec said to Terrador.

"Well, we haven't heard anything," Terrador said, "You are still getting used to your new senses, right? Perhaps what your sensing is nothing important."

"I really hope you're right," Alec said.

Before they could change the subject, a couple of dragons, a fire dragon and an electric dragon, came running down the corridor.

"Somebody help us!" the electric dragon exclaimed, "There's a pack of wolves attacking Warfang!"

Maybe next time you'll listen when I say I have a bad feeling.

Alec didn't expect to hear about this, "Wolves?"

"What do those wolves think they're doing?!" Terrador asked rhetorically, "We have no quarrel with the wolves! Do they think we wouldn't notice or something?!"

When I heard Terrador say that, I couldn't ignore what I was thinking.

"What if that's the intent?" Alec asked, "What if they _are_ expecting us to take notice? It could even be a trap specifically to lure you out."

Maybe I've been here too long. I'm starting to think like this really is a fictional story. Expecting the wolves to lure us into a trap is just too obvious.

By the way, who are the wolves?

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

The two dragons explained the situation in Warfang. Terrador was surprised by how quickly the situation had escalated. The only way for this attack to cause so much damage so quickly was if the wolves had been planning this attack for a while now.

"I will get Cyril and Volteer and let them know of the situation," Terrador said, "We will try to work things out with the wolves and figure out what this is all about. Spike is currently at the market. So I'm sure he's aware of this recent attack."

"I'll go with Trai to help him look for his nephew," Voltra offered.

"Thank you. I appreciate the help," Trai thanked, "But I must warn you. He is very troublesome."

"If you've ever met my little sister, you'd know that I can deal with troublesome," Voltra said.

Voltra and Trai then left to look for Trai's nephew. Terrador also started to head off to look for the other guardians.

"Can we help in any way?" Alec asked.

"You are injured, and Cynder is gravid. So you two are out of commission," Terrador pointed out, "Spyro will undoubtedly be looking after you and Cynder. As for Sienna and Ember, Ember is too young. And Sienna is in no condition emotionally to do much. Mal will most likely look after Sienna and Ember."

"I agree about Sienna being not fit for something like this," Alec said before grinning, "But you give her too little credit. When I talked to her earlier, she seemed to be taking the death of her father quite well considering her necrophobia. If there's a problem, it's basically that she's generally just feeling sick. And so is Mal."

"Still, she is unfit to go on a mission like this. There is a possibility that she will see more death. And in her current mindset, it may cause permanent psychological damage," Terrador said, "By the way, how did you know that Sienna is necrophobic?"

"I don't know about this world. But in my world, it's common to be afraid of death," Alec said, "But the reason I knew about it was because I'm a silver dragon. I can sense things like that."

"Try not to forget, you are a human who has taken the form of a silver dragon," Terrador said, "You are not a silver dragon by nature."

What does he think I am, an idiot? Of course I know I'm a human.

"You go back to Cynder's quarters for now," Terrador commanded, "I will go get the others."

As Terrador headed off to get the other guardians, Alec limped back to Cynder's quarters. Although he was worried about the wolf attack, Alec got what he wanted. Answers.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"What are you gonna do to me?" said a young fire dragon, who was being taken to a cage with several other dragons around his age in it.

"If you're lucky, then nothing," the wolf who was dragging the dragon said, "I'm doing this for Ferra. But I agree with her that innocents shouldn't get hurt. That is why I am making sure you and the rest of the hatchlings are safe."

"But I was safe before you kidnapped me!" the fire dragon exclaimed as he began to struggle, "I wanna go home! I wanna go home!"

The other kidnapped hatchlings, who were being quiet before began to cause a ruckus as they heard the fire dragon, "We wanna go home! We wanna go home!" they all started calling out.

"You little brat!" the wolf exclaimed, grabbing the dragon and holding him tighter, "You're parents must be fools to raise you to be such a nuisance!"

The fire dragon's demeanor completely changed at this. He then let out a quiet growl, "My parents are dead," he said. Then in a fit of rage, he bared his teeth at the wolf before biting his right leg. The wolf howled in pain and tried to shake the little dragon off. But as hard as he tried, the dragon just wouldn't let go.

Finally, as a last resort, the wolf used all of his strength to swing the dragon towards a large rock, carefully aiming so that the dragon ran into the rock head first. The impact knocked the dragon out cold, causing him to let go.

"I didn't want to hurt you. But you left me no choice," the wolf said before turning to the dragons already in the cage, "Let this be a message to the rest of you! If you behave, you will stay safe! But cause any trouble, and you'll end up like this little fire dragon here!"

The wolf then opened up the cage to throw the unconscious fire dragon into the cage with the others before closing it again and locking the door.

"W-what do th-these wolves want with-th u-us?" a young white electric dragoness whimpered.

"I wish I knew," A slightly older earth dragon said.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Why didn't Terrador ask us to help fight the wolves?" Cynder asked Alec after he explained the situation.

"First of all, I'm injured and you're gravid," Alec pointed out, "Spyro will apparently be looking after us. Mal will be looking after Sienna and Ember, who are in no condition to go on any kind of missions."

"That and they don't have the experience," Spyro pointed out.

"I thought you were stubborn, Alec," Mal said. Whatever it was that Mal and Sienna had was now gone, "Why didn't you argue with Terrador and insist on going anyway?"

"Because I agree with him," Alec said matter-of-factly, "I'm injured and Cynder's gravid. And someone has to be here to watch us. And someone has to watch Sienna and Ember too, since four dragons is too much for one your age can handle. And besides, from what I understand, the guardians don't intend to fight the wolves. They just want to work things out."

"And what if they can't work things out?" a voice said, the four of them turned to see Sienna standing in the doorway, "The guardians can't talk themselves out of everything. Sometimes actions speak louder than words." Sienna walked into the room, followed by little Ember.

"Spike is with them," Alec explained, "If the guardians need our help, Spike will come to let us know."

"So we have to wait here until someone may or may not come and tell us that they need our help?" Sparx pointed out, "Kinda boring if you ask me."

"Well, nobody actually asked you," Cynder said with a smug grin, "I'd say to keep your thoughts to yourself. But that would imply that you actually would have a brain."

"Well, if they do need our help, who's gonna go to help them?" Alec wondered.

"Me and Spyro will definitely be going," Cynder said.

"NO!"

The way me, Mal, Spyro, and Sienna all said no simultaneously like that was kinda freaky. I could see me and Spyro doing it. Mal I can see as well, but would be a little too coincidental. But Sienna, we just met yesterday, is highly unlikely to have been in sync with the rest of us.

"No, Cynder. You're gravid," Sienna said with authority that she could've only inherited from her father, "If you were to go and fight, you wouldn't just be putting yourself in danger. You would also be putting your egg in danger as well."

"Eggs," Mal said, "She has two eggs."

"All the more reason to stay here where it's safe," Sienna said, "You would be putting your own, plus two other lives in danger."

Cynder sat back down. She felt so useless not being about to do anything. But Sienna was right. She wouldn't be just putting her own life in danger. She had her eggs as well.

"I'll definitely be going," Spyro said.

"Hold on!" Mal said, "I think someone should be here to watch after Cynder. Spyro, I think you should stay here with her."

"I may be Gravid. But I don't have to be babied," Cynder said, "I can stay here on my own. I can still get around. So Spyro can go."

"Are you sure?" Alec said, "Well, I'll have you here with me. I mean, it's not like you're in a condition where you can help fight."

"I disagree," Mal said, "Although Alec would be far from one hundred percent, we would need as much help as possible. He may be injured, but he's not responsible for two other lives."

"But how would I be able to get around if I can only limp?" Alec asked.

"You can fly, can't you?" Sienna suggested.

"I think that's still up for debate," Alec said sarcastically.

"Just fly slowly," Sienna said, "Or you can use your fast flying as an attack."

"NO! I won't let Alec fight while he's injured!" Cynder exclaimed, grabbing Alec unintentionally by his bad paw, "Alec is injured! So he is just as out of commission as I am!"

"I think considering how many lives you'd be responsible for, I'm only one fourth as out of commission as you are," Alec said as he was cringing in pain, "But if you don't let my paw go, you may be responsible for me being more out of commission!"

Cynder realized that she was holding his bad paw, and holding it rather tightly. Realizing what she was doing, Cynder let go of his paw.

After a few moments, Alec managed to regain his composure, "They may be younger. But Sienna and Ember will be here with you," Alec said as he rubbed his sore paw.

"Ember will be here. But I won't," Sienna said, "I'm coming with you too."

"Are you sure you can handle going into battle if need be?" Alec asked Sienna.

"I may be young. But I'm also the daughter of the fire guardian, Ignitus," Sienna stated, "And even though I haven't seen daddy that much, he did teach me a few tricks. And my mom also taught me some of what she knows. Before she...died..."

"You're taking this really well, considering your fear of death," Alec pointed out. But then he was sensing something in Sienna. And it wasn't fear. In fact, there was absolutely no fear at all.

I don't care if someone has overcome their fears or not. There's no way you can be void of fear when you're going into a situation involving the possibility of your phobia. In this case death. No. Sienna didn't overcome her fear. She just gave up on her fear...or rather, she accepted her fear.

Sienna would be going with the intent that she would not be coming back. Sienna was planning on it to be a suicide mission...

...Sienna was planning on killing herself!

Then again, I was still getting used to my new senses. Perhaps it was just a misunderstanding...I really hope that's the case.

Alec's expression then became serious, "I'm still getting used to the new senses that comes with this body. So I really hope I'm wrong about what I'm sensing," Alec said, "But Sienna, what are your real intentions for going on that mission that may or may not happen?"

"What do you mean? I'm coming because I can help," Sienna said.

Before, I was hoping I was misunderstanding Sienna's intentions. But now, I was more sure than ever. I could sense her heart rate increase and noticed a slight twitch in her eyes.

Considering how a silver dragon can sense the body like they can, they probably make good medical dragons...either that or detectives.

"I'm really hoping I'm wrong about what your real intentions are. But I can confirm that you coming just to help is a lie," Alec said, "And nobody gets over their fears that easily. Especially not a confirmed phobia."

Sienna's heart was racing. Her breathing was becoming near that of hyperventilating. Tears were beginning to build in her eyes. After a few moments of tense silence, Sienna broke down, falling to the floor sobbing in despair. "I...I just want it to...to stop!" Sienna said in between sobs, "I can't...I can't take it any...anymore!"

Cynder was quiet for a moment, as if there was something going on inside her head. But after that moment, Cynder went over to Sienna to hug her and comfort her.

For that moment before Cynder went to hug Sienna, I sensed something in Cynder at that moment. It was her motherly instincts kicking in. I could sense that Cynder's parental instincts were strong...perhaps even too strong. When Cynder went to comfort Sienna, I don't think that action was by choice. I think that was pure motherly instinct.

I'm not sure. But I thought I even heard Cynder whisper to Sienna, "It's okay, mommy's here." I'm not sure if I heard what I heard. But whatever it was that Cynder said to Sienna, it seemed to help. I could even sense Sienna's fear seem to slowly melt away.

"I think Sienna should stay here with Cynder," Alec said to Spyro and Mal, "Whether we need to go to help fight the wolves or not, I think this would be best. For both of them."

"Sienna, who's in need of a parent, preferably a mother," Mal said.

"And Cynder, who's about to be a mother and at a point where she can no longer control her instincts," Spyro added.

"Something we didn't tell you about Cynder is that her instincts have been really strong recently," Mal said, "We haven't told her this. But Volteer believes that there may be some chemical imbalance. This imbalance may be causing her to produce extra hormones. And these extra hormones may be what's causing her blackouts. This imbalance also seems to have enhanced her instincts. We haven't told her, and instead told her that it's natural for her instincts to be heightened while gravid. And that is partly true." Mal looked at Spyro and confirmed that he seemed to be in a slight daze, watching Cynder. Mal then took Alec to talk to him outside the room so that not even Spyro could hear, "The extra hormones don't just affect Cynder."

"They are affecting Spyro too, aren't they?" Alec finished for Mal, "Last night when he went to get Cynder something to eat, it was no accident that he was taking as long as he did, was it?"

"Whenever Spyro gets the chance, and if he's thinking clearly enough to make the decision, Spyro leaves Cynder specifically to clear his head," Mal said, "Spyro is aware enough to know Cynder is having this affect on him too. That's why he leaves when he can. So he can have moments where he can think for himself, and not have hormones doing the thinking for him."

"Are you by any chance doing with Cynder what you did with me three years ago when we battled the dark dragon?" Alec asked, "Are you keeping a telepathic link with Cynder to help her keep her mind under control?"

"I would...but...she hasn't asked me to help in that way," Mal said, "So if I were to do what I did with you, I'd be invading her mind without her consent. If I were to enter her mind without her permission, I'd be no better than that imposter who defiled my name."

"Well...you would be better than that dark dragon, since you would have good intent," Alec said, "But I see what you mean. It would be rude of you to go into her mind without her consent."

"Another thing we've noticed is that the chemical imbalance seems to be connected to emotions," Mal said, "It's why Cyril is constantly reminding them that he disapproves of them mating at an early age. Guilt seems to help control the imbalance. In both of them. That's why I was told but Spyro wasn't. That guilt also helps to clear his head as well."

"So, it's just an act and Cyril isn't really upset with them?" Alec asked.

"No, Cyril is still upset with them about that," Mal said, "He's just using that to their advantage to help keeps that chemical imbalance under control."

I won't even try to claim to understand how dragon physiology works. I'm just gonna trust that Mal knows what he's talking about. After all, I'm an inventor, not a doctor.

* * *

**It seems that Mal and Sienna just had a stomach bug of some kind. But they're alright now. But now the guardians have to go to deal with a wolf attack in Warfang. And it seems that Sienna was considering going on a suicide mission. And it seems there's a secret behind Cynder's hormones.**

**Also, I made a slight reference in this chapter. It may be hard to spot, because it's not an exact reference. But it you want a clue, it's near the end of the chapter.**

**Please R&R.**


End file.
